


Baby Came Home

by AnotherLoser



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blood, Finn is a good bro, Infidelity, M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of things that Kurt hadn't expected to go through during his senior year.  Doubt in half of the things he knows, his boyfriend, his friendships, his morals, and his humanity included.  But of course, that's what happens when you have an affair with a demon, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Onto You

**Author's Note:**

> Demons will be explained in later chapters steadily. Chapter titles coincide with song names I listened to the most while writing them because why not.
> 
> It is also worth noting that up until chapter 7 have been heavily edited from what they used to be. I started this fic a couple years ago and my writing style and standards are very different now I like to think. If I had the time to rewrite this whole thing, I would, but unfortunately I don't.

Kurt sighed contently as he took a sip of his coffee, turning away from the counter to see which table his boyfriend claimed.  Days like these were his favorite.  The sky was overcast, the air cold enough to justify his many layers of clothing, and on Saturday he already had his homework done and schedule free to spend however he chose.  The first week of senior year went by beautifully for the two, Blaine having transferred to McKinley High quickly after the year began.  If he was being honest, he was a little guilty in that Blaine only switched schools under his persuasion, despite his reassurance that it was as equally for him as it was for Kurt.  Blaine loved Dalton Academy and the people there, the uniformity, even the small amount of a pecking order they had.  The school had a zero tolerance bullying policy, and needless to say, that kept most of the usual school hierarchy at bay.  The Warblers were certainly on top though and Blaine was their star.

Dalton had been a safe place. A restrictive one at first for Kurt, but a safe place and a comfort none the less. Perhaps because Kurt was at his weakest when he first transferred. Jumpy, angry, tired, showing symptoms he didn’t feel the right to have. The bullying in McKinley was bad, yes. But in the end, no matter how long the list of things they’ve done, they never truly hated him. Disgusted? Absolutely. But not hate. In the rest of the world it was hate. Honest to god adults wishing a child was dead. He’s known this for a long time. He started ballet lessons when he was what? Three? Four? Adults laughed instead of children. He wasn’t welcome in certain stores and restaurants. Grown men were the ones calling the garage to anonymously threaten and insult Kurt.

McKinley didn’t have that. Otherwise he might have told his dad about the problems there. Dumpster dives, shoving, tripping, swirlies, slushies, slurs, a parade of towels and jock straps thrown if he enter the locker room while others were still there, and being locked in a closet a few times. They all thought it was right and a laugh and they’d cheer when they chased him down with balloons filled with piss.

But they never told him to die.

Not once did he have to fear for his life. He doubted they even knew that they caused any physical damage at all. No one saw any bruises, or any cuts from landing on something broken in the dumpster. They didn’t know they were causing anything more than a temporarily injured mind. Self esteem was hard to have, needless to say. He found help in Sophomore year at least. He would never say someone rescued him, but his father being there and getting him into the moderately accepting glee club helped. Some friendships have drifted, but that was alright really. It happened. They weren’t on bad terms, they were still friends.With some of them he needed to talk things over perhaps. Kurt needed to spend less time with Rachel. She warmed up to him while he was at Dalton, which was a good thing he supposed. She was a pretty good friend and understood a lot of his interests and paranoia, but there were just some times that he missed other people.

When he stopped talking with Tina and Mike, he’s not sure. All of his relationships seemed distant since his return, but at least some of them could be pinpointed. Mercedes and him started to drift during Quinn’s pregnancy, sadly enough. But they recovered from that until around the time his dad was recovering was the coma. With Mike, he wouldn’t say they were close or anything but they’d talk in the back of the room sometimes and he was never around during the bullying at any point. It was nice, but it didn’t happen anymore. With Tina he wished he knew. She was a good person and a good friend but somehow he hadn’t talked to her outside of glee club in so long. With Sam, well, judging by what Finn is saying he might need a place to stay. Kurt knew full well that their parents would absolutely take him in in a heart beat. He himself hadn’t spoken to Sam in a while. After the duet debacle, he decided it was best to listen to everyone and not even try for friendship. Sure, he was hoping Sam was gay, but it isn’t so much about being single as it was that it would be fantastic to have a friend who might understand better. A male friend would be nice. Finn was right anyway, being friends with Kurt might scare Sam away when he realized how much heat he’d get for it. As non-judgmental as the boy was, the rest of the school was not. Ideally this year could prove to be better in that front though.

The bullying had mostly gotten better when Kurt came back to McKinley. Granted, when there was nothing it was because they were all planning to make him prom queen, but after that it _was_ better. Less shoving, no swirlies, no dumpster dives - although those were rare after Puck decided that Kurt was alright anyway - and less slushies for all of the glee club. The latter bullying tool was tradition and no doubt would continue, but at least it wasn’t a daily risk. That was good enough for Kurt. He could handle the rest just fine.

He took his seat beside Blaine and handed over the second coffee, nodding at the thanks he received.

"You can't honestly expect Rachel to back down when she has a chance to sing with Finn."  Kurt said, continuing their conversation from moments before. While he appreciated Blaine's enthusiasm, this was a sore subject.

"Yeah but don't you think she's had enough of a spotlight by now?  You said she was the star since Sophomore year!"

" _Yes_ , but weren't you the star of the Warblers since you started at Dalton?"  Kurt asked slowly, a little unsure himself.  As far as the spotlight argument went, Blaine had no room to talk.  Leave it to Kurt to have both a boyfriend and best friend who wanted to be front and center too.

"That's besides the point, Kurt.  The Warblers just work like that, choosing one lead and collectively agreeing to wether or not and how often they should be that lead at all.  The New Directions don't agree on who sings, we just fight over it and if that's the case then I don't see why I shouldn't fight too."

 

The next time they had coffee together wasn't planned.  Blaine said he was simply busy that weekend, which Kurt didn't mind.  He had a few songs to run through and some designs to finish, and he was content on his own.  Considering he had Finn under the same roof, he wasn't exactly _on his own_ all that much.   They disagreed on most things, bickered half of the time, and Kurt did enjoy getting Finn mad by winning video games.  They didn't do much together, no, but they were usually in the same space.  There would be always a teenage boy eating easily double what Kurt did and not caring if he smelled like sweat.

The fact he was coming to the Lima Bean for space wasn't surprising, it's what he normally did for the quiet.  Plus, the coffee.  He wasn't so fond of finding his boyfriend sitting with a handsome Warbler, saying some frankly suspicious things.  Kurt had no problem with Blaine hanging out with whoever he wanted.  All in all, and honestly surprisingly, Kurt wasn't the jealous type.  Perhaps about how Blaine was so far having such an easier time with...  Well, everything.  But he didn't care about time spent with other people.

The problem was what exactly he heard.

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you."  Kurt squinted.

"I just really don't want to ruin my thing with him, he's really great an-"

"Who's really great?"  He asked, stepping over to the table and letting his eyes settle on the stranger. Blaine did a double take before he replied, nervous as he spoke.  "Uh--You!  Sebastian, this is Kurt, my boyfriend.  Who I was just-"

"Got it."

It felt like a gust of cold air rushed in when Sebastian met his eyes.  They looked each other over with quick glances.  Kurt felt like he was being studied, while he himself was doing the same.

"Pleasure."  Kure held out his hand to Sebastian, arm tense when they touched.  Rather suddenly it was like he was being overwhelmed with Sebastian himself, not what he said or why they were there.His faint smell, green eyes glinting with something dark, his comfortable posture, even the shine in his hair.  Kurt was subtly, but suddenly, very afraid.

He wrapped his arm around Blaine's as an anchor.  The conversation was fairly void.  Blaine was obviously afraid he had been caught doing something he shouldn't, but Kurt and Sebastian rarely looked away from each other.  The hairs on the back of Kurt's neck stood on end and no amount of staring was going to calm his nerves.  He couldn't read this stranger or place what was so terrifying, yet the next thing he knew he wasn't trying to get away at all.  In fact, he just accepted an invitation to a bar despite having a very easy out.  He could have just let Blaine do the talking. Blaine was saying no.

But there was a challenge in Sebastian's eyes and Kurt couldn't let that happen. He kept his gaze trained on the other across from him as the tall boy got up to leave, bidding them both a polite farewell. Kurt sucked in a breath through his teeth and slowly let go of Blaine's arm.

[...]

 Home was easy.  It was where Kurt could be unbothered by anything.  It was a safe space.  Unfortunately it was also the place where he could truly think, and in this case, worry.  There was no doubt in his mind that Blaine was loyal.  If he were unhappy, even if he wouldn't say it, he wasn't a cheater.  Kurt was sure of that much for a while, but then it set in that Blaine was also the kind of awkward and nice person that it could be considered a fault.  He most definitely wouldn't say if he was unhappy with Kurt.  Either his morals would stop him from cheating and he'd eventually have to end things, or he couldn't bare to break Kurt's heart and would go behind his back to be happy.  Part of him felt horrible for thinking of the possibility.

Blaine was a good boyfriend.  Their relationship was a little rocky to start, but they were good to each other.  He hoped he was good to Blaine.  There wasn't really anyone to talk to about his concerns though for a number of reasons.Maybe Brittany he could open up to.Every time they spent time together it felt comfortable and close no matter how long it had been.  For now it was easier to just sit around and watch TV with Finn.

Until of course his brother interrupted his solitude with a nudge to the side with his elbow.  "You're really quiet."  Kurt quirked a brow and gave a vague wave of his hand to ask _'and?_ '.  "You're usually insulting the characters by like, five minutes in and it's been half an hour."

"It's been a weird day."  Finn paused.

" _Weird_ weird or bad weird?"

"I'm not sure, honestly."  Kurt sighed.  He wouldn't say it was good, but that wasn't one of the options.  It was both bad and plainly strange.  "A little bit of both."

[...]

Kurt's nerves were on edge when walking into Scandals that night.  He felt it started to bubble up in his stomach before he even picked Blaine up, but now it was horrible.  He wondered if Blaine just didn't care or if he really couldn't tell.  He  _usually_  knew how to read Kurt.  He tried to distract himself by thinking about that.  Wondering if Blaine was too excited to see Sebastian to care.  Maybe he really did like the attention the other boy was giving.  He clearly didn't see the looks they exchanged that day at the Lima Bean, he didn't see the way Kurt gripped the steering wheel, or hear the tension in his voice.  But maybe Kurt didn't look as stiff as he felt.  Maybe he was getting better at lying after all.

They made their way inside, Kurt mocking the ridiculousness of the fake I.D.s Sebastian gave them as they approached.  When they spotted Sebastian at the bar, Kurt recoiled inwardly at the tragedy that was Sebastian's fashion sense.  With a striped polo with a popped collar he looked like a frat boy from the year 2000.  The comment died in Kurt's throat as they were greeted.  His eye's locked onto the other's and they seemed to all but forgot about Blaine in that moment.

"--I hear you're the designated driver.  Like, all the time."  Sebastian said as he handed a bright drink to Kurt.  Their fingers brushed as he took the glass.  Something was building in his stomach and making his heart quicken.  When they touched he nearly dropped the drink, gripping it instead.

Blaine was oblivious when Kurt glanced at him to see. It was almost disappointing, but the relief stifled that feeling. Kurt took a seat on a stool beside Sebastian and Blaine sat on his other side. As his eyes scanned over the crowd in attempt to not think about the boys on either side of him, Kurt realized Blaine's comment really rang true. There wasn't much Scandalous about Scandals. He suspected another night of the week would hold better promise, but as it were, Kurt would be bored if he didn't have this chilling feeling. Drag queens, bears, and a small handful of other moderately attractive men that Kurt couldn't really guess the age of. The 80s music didn't help matters. From day to day, Kurt would probably prefer this. A club called Scandals required more though.

He was quickly beginning to wish he wasn't the designated driver. Alcohol – despite his previous experience with it – would definitely help his situation. It would also help when, eventually, Blaine and Sebastian are dancing like fools in the thin crowd. He thanked his lucky stars when David Karofsky sat beside him. Strange as it was, it was good to see him and for more than just the distraction. But when their conversation was dwindling, he glanced back at Blaine and Sebastian and tried not to sigh. What he heard next might have left more of an impression than anything else all night had, which was saying something considering he just had a friendly conversation with _Dave_ and was glad about it.

“You can do better y'know.”

He looked back at him suddenly with wide eyes. “Sorry?”

“You can do better. Better than someone who pays more attention to other guys than to you.”

Kurt didn't notice his own shoulders tensing at the statement. He also didn't care about Dave's apology about it being none of it's business that soon followed. Instead, Kurt just looked back at his boyfriend, only to meet Sebastian's eyes instead. He didn't like that look at all.

“Thank you.” He said when he turned back to Dave. “But for the time being I think I need to get out there.” He plastered on a smile before hopping off of the stool and marching over to the pair.

Even as he help a tipsy Blaine out to the car, Kurt was stuck in his head. He could still feel Sebastian's gaze on him, the shiver that went down his spine when the taller boy grazed against him. They barely touched, but their eyes locked repeatedly and bodies brushed as they tried to maneuver around each other. It felt like a mess, but the look he got from Dave and another man at the bar gave him the impression it looked better than it felt.At least he wasn’t making a total fool of himself.

The memory of breath on the back of his neck was shut off when Blaine pulled him down in the backseat of his car.

Frustration shifted into panic when he found himself struggling against a strong grip. His heart pounded in his chest and loud in his ears. Squirming and snapping in the cramped space that seemed to grow smaller by the second, Kurt was beyond relieved when he was suddenly freed. But then he felt a lump in his throat as he stare down at his shocked boyfriend. He yelled at Blaine for the first time then, and his hands were trembling. They would continue to do so for the rest of the night.


	2. Headlock

Not even Finn with warm milk could coax him out of his room. Kurt was shaking, absolutely trembling with frustration just as he did the drive home.No matter how many times he repeats to himself that he was being ridiculous because it was Blaine, another voice in his head reasoned otherwise.Alcohol wouldn’t excuse a thing, he protests to no one.It didn’t excuse murder, why should it excuse unwanted groping or more?That thought made his eyes widen, and suddenly he wasn't shaking. At least for that moment, he was utterly still. Springing off of the bed, Kurt was instantly at the door and ripping it open. “Finn!” He croaked down the hall. He heard his brother scrambling across the room, knocking something over in the process, and just as fast, Finn was right by him.

“What? Are you ok? Did something happen?” He asked quickly.

“I—Yes. Yes. Something happened. Earlier tonight. And I need you to tell me I'm not crazy for freaking out because I feel so stupid but I can't even tell if I'm stupid for trying to defend him or stupid for... I don't even know what!” Kurt ducked his head and turned to pace around in his room. “I've been shaking like a shitting dog all night and—UGH!”

“Hey hey hey dude, dude, I don't know what happened but mom and Burt are still sleeping!” Finn said in a hushed voice, shutting Kurt's door quickly. “Sit down, maybe?”

Finn wasn't the best in these situations. They didn't discuss Kurt's relationships all that often for one thing. For another, Finn was still unsure about Blaine because of the prom suit/kilt issues the year before. _'He's your boyfriend, shouldn't he be on your side? I mean... That's just what boyfriends do, even if you do think the outfit isn't great you're supposed to say it is anyway. That's how it works with girls._ ' And he was right, but Kurt always brushed past that because Blaine was concerned. The fact that Finn had genuinely given praise was more notable anyway. It was certainly a lot of progress from the year even farther back. By that point Finn was already more used to Kurt's quirks. All things considered he matured pretty quickly after the wedding. Living with someone does tend to give perspective though. It did for Kurt too, but that was another topic. Regardless, their heart-to-heart and a few months of being in the same house again was all it really took for Finn to take being a brother very seriously, despite any remaining discomfort or confusion that he had to work on.

Kurt reluctantly did as he was told and sat down on the bed with a huff. Finn was hesitant to sit beside him, unsure what a truly upset Kurt was like, but did all the same. “What uhm...”

“I think Blaine just...” He couldn't say it. Not really. He thought he could, he screamed it in his mind earlier, but now it was difficult. “We... He met this guy the other day who was blatantly hitting on him regardless of my existence and I was stupid and agreed to go to a bar with him and Blaine and we went tonight and oh my god I'm so confused because he's such an asshole but he—I mean I—Fuck!” He fell back and rubbed his palms into his eyes. His frantic explanation wasn't the best, but it was something and now that some energy was spent he was starting to slow down. Part of him wishes he hadn't.

“I didn't drink. But Blaine did and he was dancing with other people the entire night and when we got into the car he pulled me down and...” With hands over his eyes still, Kurt didn't see the look Finn gave him. Shocked, but mostly disgusted with the implications. He wasn't stupid. Kurt's voice was starting to shake, as was the rest of him again.

“I... I stopped him and then he got really mad and just walked off and part of me wants to defend him because he was drunk but the other part doesn't because drinking shouldn't excuse anything other than vomit but he's... He'd never do that sober.” He sighed, finally lifting his hands from his face. “I don't know what to do now.I never thought he'd act like that... 'Course, I never thought that he'd just smile and shake his head when someone hits on him either but that's what he did. He just awkwardly said he was in a relationship and nothing else, and proceeded to dance with the guy almost the entire time. _God,_ I'm so _stupid_.”

The tears prickling at the corners of Kurt's eyes were the last straw. Finn's jaw clenched, knuckles turned white from his empty fists, and his throat was dry. It took all of his will power not to yell and stomp around the room. “Kurt—Kurt look at me.” He just about growled instead, grabbing one of Kurt's shoulders to keep his attention. “Break up with him.”

“Finn-”

“No! Kurt, he's an asshole! I don't care what excuses you or he want to use, there is none for this. _None_. If he so much as touches you again, kick him in the balls before I do. It sounds like he was encouraging the guy!”

Kurt stared at him for a long moment, tears welling up in his eyes, before a weak smile broke out.

[...]

Finn had a point without even knowing the full story. Kurt couldn't wind him up more by telling him about any other concerns. He sure as hell couldn't explain the influence Sebastian had on him.

Kurt walked down the halls on Monday with his phone still shut off.  Wether or not Blaine tried to get a hold of him, he had no idea.  He liked it better that way.  Missing a call would be better than not getting one at all.  Kurt was prone to paranoia. Maybe he's been exaggerating. He does that a lot too. Blaine loved him, Blaine was sweet, Blaine watched reality television with him and talked about magazines and worked with his interests even when they clashed and Kurt did the same. They were good together.

There was still Sebastian though. And as far as Blaine _and_ Sebastian goes, he shouldn't be mad about the flirting. If someone was hitting on Kurt like that he isn't sure how he'd react. And anyway, Blaine wasn't Kurt. He wasn't exactly good at picking up on things unless they were right in front of his face, it's no wonder he didn't see when Kurt was bothered. Sebastian probably _had_ to spell things out to get the message across, and Kurt stopped them before Blaine could really reply.

The drinking however... The only time he saw Blaine drunk before is when he made out with Rachel Berry, he was probably just one of those flirtatious drunks... And Sebastian was the first one dancing with him, so the affection _had_ to be directed on him.Finn was still furious though. He stuck to Kurt's side in between most classes, for which Kurt was grateful. He deflected most of the attention off him and it allowed more time to think.

“So, did you figure out what you're gonna say to him?” Finn finally asked while walking him to rehearsal. 'West Side Story' was that night after all. Kurt kind of wanted to ditch until the actual performance but he was determined to be professional no matter what role he had.

“I’m…not sure. I need to apologize for being so drama--”

“What?!” Finn snapped, his hand on Kurt's shoulder stopping them both. Kurt sighed and shrugged reluctantly.

“Not about last night, don't worry. I've just been over-reacting to a lot of things lately and that includes Sebastian. I expect him to be sorry for last night, I just want to make sure the air is clear about _everything_.” Clearly, Kurt was much more calm about the situation. Finn stared at him, frustration and concern obvious in his features. “Look, we both have our flaws. I'm pretty clingy and snappy and he doesn't know how to read situations properly. We're even.”

“Kurt-”

“Finn, _don't_. I appreciate it, I do. You're a fantastic brother and I know you're only doing your job as such, but Blaine isn't a bad person and he doesn't have a track record of these things. Relationships need some compromise and as long as he apologizes for the... Car incident, then I can overlook his flaws.”

“What's he compromising though?! Kurt you can't just roll over for him! Last night earns a break up and an ass kicking and you _know it!_ ”

Shaking his head, Kurt sighed. “He transferred schools for me, Finn. The least I can do is give him the benefit of the doubt that he would have rejected Sebastian if I hadn't interrupted.”

Arguments with Kurt weren't things many people could win.  Finn never did.  Reluctantly, and only under Kurt's threatening 'I'm not mad but I could be so watch it' stare, he nodded.  "Fine.  But one more thing and I'm kicking his ass."

A small smile spread across Kurt's face and he nodded back.  "Ok.  I can agree to that."  He said and the two of them continued on their way to the auditorium.

Rehearsal was fine, but Blaine didn't speak to him.  Of course he was still mad, Kurt yelled at him while he was drunk.  Whatever he remembers from that night was probably amplified.  Something in the back of Kurt's mind told him that that isn't how alcohol works, but he's only tried it once so what does he know.  That logical side of him had a point though.  And since when was his only logic a voice from  _two years ago_? Was that still his most sensible year despite his flaming disaster crush and other choices?  He really broke out of his shell then, sure.  There was a lot of drama and a lot of things he both witnessed and suffered through, but he never faltered.  It was the next one, only a year ago now, that he started slipping.  Karofsky got in his head, everyone seemed to be distancing themselves from him, he was idolizing Blaine and his not-so-wise advice.  He really did falter in himself didn't he?  In the end Dalton hadn't been the best thing.  Granted, he was glad to have been out of McKinely and he managed to rise to the challenge of the new curriculum.  It was nice to be challenged again.  It would have been nicer to not be shoved into the background of the Warblers until Blaine demanded differently, but that was besides the point.  He was a part of something and he didn't have to scream for it.  The guys from his french class were nice too, although he can't remember why he didn't keep talking to them when he came back to public school.

What is it about that school that made him so willing to leave anyway?  Blaine was there, so was safety and nice boys who didn't mind him using the locker rooms.  There wasn't anything bad about it besides the lack of spotlight and ability to dress how he wanted.  He did miss McKinely and it's dramatic mess, including the New Directions.  Was it really worth it though?  Dalton was amazing. It had it's own kinds of cliques and drama, all safely behind closed doors. Rules were silent, but everyone understood them and it was so strange to be in such a united front. There was something he was forgetting though.  For the time being, this took a heavier place in his mind than Blaine did.

Kurt Hummel was not stupid.  He was amazing at holding grudges because his memory was nearly flawless, he could read people and keep his expressive eyes from being read long enough for his bitch face to work even when he was upset.  He was the master of his emotions and spat insults like poison darts.  Where the hell was all of that?  This was unacceptable.  So was everything lately.

[...]

It was settled before the show started what Kurt would do.  His judgement was impaired as of late, but he needed his determination to prevail while he figured out how to fix the prior.  Blaine would apologize for last night, Kurt would apologize for being so dramatic lately, and then he'd make sure Blaine didn't stray.  Maybe it was stupid for him to feel like he has to fight for Blaine  _this way_ , but he did and he would.  He'd thought about it before, it's not like he would regret it.  Sex was about connecting to another person.  At least it would be for Kurt, and while there was a strange  _need_  to connect with Blaine now, it wasn't going to be a waste.  Kurt really wished he had talked to him about it more first.  Who was going to do what anyway?  He did read the pamphlets his dad got him last year, and it's not like he hasn't tried anything on his own, but how do you know who does what without talking about it?  One more reason communication would have made this  _week_  easier.

When they were performing, Kurt was sure though.  This wouldn't be a mistake.  It couldn't be.  Finally, he felt confident in the situation.

But then the performance ended.  Calm and sure of himself, Kurt walked back into the auditorium to find the only person left there.  And then he was met with no further apology than "I was drunk and I'm sorry."  And he supposed that was what he was waiting for.  He couldn't deny that he wished there was a mention of why he was sorry, the dancing with Sebastian or the car incident.  But Blaine was sincere and his eyes were shining and every fiber in Kurt's being told him to forgive and forget, that Blaine wasn't good at romantic gestures and this was the best he could think to say.  So Kurt smiled softly and let Blaine step into his space and said "I'm sorry too.  I've been dramatic lately  _and_  I was jealous.  I wanted to be your 'gay bar superstar' but I'm still just a silly romantic."

Letting out his breath in a content sigh when they kissed, Kurt told him as much and how proud he was that night.  Everything in that moment felt so perfect.  He wasn't making a mistake at all.  There was something wrong with the universe if he was.  So he told Blaine what he wanted to do and didn't even think about the implications of his boyfriend's surprise.

[...]

He went to the Lima Bean by himself the next day.  He couldn't stay long of course, he was spending his lunch period there and while he didn't feel great, it wasn't worth skipping classes.  Not many things were in Kurt's book but that was besides the point.

The point ended up being that Kurt was peacefully sitting with his nonfat mocha and a list of things on his mind that he'd rather weren't there at all. But they were there. And just as heavily, there was suddenly _someone_ there as well.

Sebastian Smythe strolled over to Kurt, coffee in hand, and a hint of a grin on his face. “Hey, Kurt.” He mused. “What are you doing here all alone?”

Of all the people on the entire planet that could have shown up, Sebastian was the last one Kurt wanted to see. At least he got to stop feeling guilty about _something_ , because there was no remorse needed for this sleazy human. There was a sudden click in his head that Blaine was not here, it was just him and Sebastian and his frustration.It could be a perfect moment of closure if he didn't look into those green eyes.Sebastian set too many different nerves and emotions wild for Kurt to handle properly caught off guard.

“Just enjoying my lunch period. And I should be asking you the same thing, shouldn't I? Seeing as you're always alone here. Don't you have _any_ friends willing to put up with your disgusting little pinched face?”

“Ouch.” Sebastian said with a fake wince, before pulling out a chair for himself across from Kurt. “Something the matter?” Kurt squinted at the condescension in his voice.

“No, nothing at all.” He snapped.

“Really?” Sebastian cocked his head. “Because something tells me that bite of yours isn't my fault.”

Scoffing, Kurt turned his eyes to his coffee cup in front of him. “It's _entirely_ your fault actually.” He said bitterly. He caught the curious – and still as smug as ever – look on the other's face, and against his better judgement he gave into it. “If it weren't for you, I would be at school right now, with my boyfriend like I am every day. Like I'm supposed to be every day. But no, because of you and you're disgusting propositioning I ended up in a bar, groped in the back of my own car, arguing with my brother about it, and confused as _hell_ about my relationship. And to top it all off, right when things were fixed, they suddenly weren't again and now for _some_ god forsaken reason, I'm telling _you_ all of this.”

For a split second, he thought he saw Sebastian frown. “Not much of that is my fault y'know.”

“Oh yes it is. The butterfly effect isn't complete nonsense.” He shook his head solemnly, taking in a sharp breath and praying he didn't feel the urge to look up at Sebastian again. But he did feel it, and he listened to the feeling after a long, silent moment. He stared then, just like he's been wanting to this entire time. Not just because the eery effect was still there – in fact, it wasn't nearly as strong as the last two times – but because there was a sort of... Thoughtful, look on his face. Almost concerned to someone who hadn't met him before, but suspicious to Kurt. When he spoke, it seemed like the start of an explanation.

“You need something, don't you?”

Kurt blinked and struggled for words. “What are you talking about?” He asked much less bitterly than he had hoped he'd sound.

Sebastian squinted for a moment, and for that moment he simply studied Kurt. There was something in his eyes that told Kurt that he knew what was going on. But he didn't. Not entirely. "A gift I have, Kurt, is reading people.  You need something.  I'd explain further but I'd rather not be laughed at in a public place."  The problem with what Sebastian was saying isn't how weird he sounds, but how serious his tone is.

"You need to be more clear, Smythe.” Kurt finally said tiredly. “If you're implying I need help or _anything_ from you then stop right there and kindly leave.” Kurt's voice was void of bite, but he wouldn't notice until later. It was getting harder to say anything at all, none the less with the snark he'd like to shield himself with.

Sebastian only smirked and glanced over his shoulder briefly. “That's exactly what I'm implying, doll face. How about we get out of here and you tell me your woes and I take them off your mind.”

Blinking, Kurt sat back and nearly gaped at him. “You—you're hitting on me? Dear _lord_ this has gone too far. You are disgusting, desperate, and just _pathetic._ ” He spat, thrilled to be able to again. “First you try and take my boyfriend and now you're flirting with me. Congratulations, you've just evolved from evil chipmunk to diseased meerkat!” Kurt threw a plastered smile at him before pushing his chair back and marching out of the cafe.


	3. Shelter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In canon the issue with Chandler didn't happen until later in the season but I needed to use it.. This chapter is set during episodes 6-7

Eleven days passed, and almost every day, Kurt saw Sebastian. And every time, Sebastian asked what he needed. As if Kurt hadn't sat down first. As if Kurt was _looking_ for Sebastian. Unfortunately, Blaine was usually there as well. They were just lucky that the couple's routine included at least an hour in the coffee shop with friends or doing homework, and Blaine would eventually have to get up for a refill or the bathroom.

The first time, Kurt had shaken off as much of his worry as he could force himself to do and distracted himself with other things. He and Blaine were great, he was doing well in the running for student council president, and he really had nothing to worry about. But then there was Sebastian. Sebastian who kept glancing at Kurt no matter how focussed he might be on Blaine as if waiting for something.

Kurt and Blaine had settled at a small round table like usual and started on their respective assignments. The small talk during studies didn't really exist, leaving them in a comfortable silence until another someone strolled over with his own coffee in hand and grinned that smug grin that made him look like he knew something no one else knew.

“Hey, guys. What brings this _lovely_ face here today?” He asked, eyes locked on Kurt as his voice became mocking. Truly, Kurt was irritated and frustrated instantly by his presence, but he was still captivated. Kurt squinted up at him suspiciously, while Blaine replied with no problem. “Kurt and I study here a lot, actually.” He said cheerily. Only then did Sebastian turn to look at Blaine.

"How was that hangover, Blaine?"  He asked as if he were actually concerned.  The problem was that he wasn't very good at pretending and Blaine didn't seem to pick up on that.  The short boy just chuckled airily.  
"I only had like one beer."  Sebastian and Kurt both snorted.  "And anyway it wasn't bad, but nothing can be worse than coming downstairs to face Kurt's dad."  
"I'd love to hear this story."  Sebastian said with a wide grin.  
"Oh dear lord."  Kurt groaned.  "Glee club party.  Everyone but me and my brother were drunk, Blaine made out with Rachel Berry, Brittany gave a lap dance, several girls were screaming at god knows what...  It was a mess.  I had to take Blaine home with me so he wouldn't have to sneak back into Dalton and my dad walked in the room while he was in my bed.  He was less than pleased."  
"Yeah, yeah.  Laugh it up.  I'll be right back."  Blaine said, shaking his head and standing.  The second the door to the bathroom swung shut behind him, Kurt let his eyes land on Sebastian.  All pleasant tone was gone from his voice as he spoke again.

"I don't know what you want since you're barely even looking at him now, but stop it.  Actually, why aren't you eyeing him anymore?  Not that I'm not glad you've backed off, but it's a pretty sudden change considering I met you while you were telling him you wanted sex and were happy to keep it from me."  
Sebastian cocked his head and let his smirk soften.  "I have my sights set differently now.  You still need something.  I'm afraid I can't leave you alone until I know what it is."  Kurt blinked.  "Well.  Technically I  _could_ , but I want to know what it is you want."  
"Excuse me?"  He snapped.  Sebastian opened his mouth to reply but Blaine took his seat again and the subject changed.

The two days later it happened again, very similar to the first.  Then the next, and the next, and the one after the next.  It was never ending and all very similar.  This was the third time they spoke alone and it was not going to happen again, Kurt was positive.

He had enough on his plate with maintaining a relationship, fending his brother off of said relationship, trying to keep up with the rest of the club's drama, and keep his tempter down.  The current issue at hand lied with Chandler Khiel.

He didn't have feelings for him, not really.  But the flirting was nice.  And honestly half of it was just puns.  It wasn't a problem for Kurt.  No he wouldn't tell Blaine, and he's not sure why not, but he wouldn't do anything further either.  It was innocent. But as Rachel so kindly pointed out, how innocent is it if he isn't willing to tell Blaine?

Kurt sighed and leaned on his elbows on the table.  As if on cue, Sebastian appeared.  
"Hey, dollface."  He hummed, pulling out a chair for himself.  "What's got your panties in a twist?"  
Kurt huffed and looked at him impatiently.  "Are you still determined to find out what I apparently want?"  
"Absolutely.  More so now that I'm seeing less of a need...  What changed?"  
Kurt rolled his eyes and say back.  "Do you realize that you sound insane whenever you talk like that?"  
"You'll catch on.  Now what changed?"  
"I don't even know what you're talking about, how should I know what's different about it?"  He asked tiredly.  That moment is when Chandler decided to continue their conversation from earlier.  Kurt's phone buzzed on the table and he picked it up with relief for an excuse to ignore Sebastian.

_From Chandler:  Are you google?  Because you have everything I'm searching for <33_

When Kurt looked up from his phone, the spark of happiness he felt left instantly.  Sebastian was looking at him knowingly, a smug grin set on his face.  "I think I just found my answer."  He mused.

"What the  _hell_  are you talking about?"  Kurt snapped.  
"Who texted you just now?"  
Kurt squinted at him suspiciously.  "Chandler.  My friend."  
Sebastian snorted.  "And what did Chandler say?"  
"None of your business, just like the rest of my life."  
Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sebastian quickly snatched the phone off the table and started scrolling.  Kurt's heart stopped.  It was innocent, sure.  Everything was PG and most of it were cheesy compliments and pickup lines.  He couldn’t shake the feeling it was wrong regardless though.  
"Awww, isn't that sweet?"  Sebastian teased.  "Either there's a really weird guy under our noses, or the twink found his own twink!  God, this is ridiculous.  Who uses that many exclamation points?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and folded his arms stiffly over his chest.  "Hah.  Hah.  Give me the damn phone back you inbred prick."  Sebastian faked a wince and chuckled, but did as he was told all the same.  
"Blaine's been neglecting you, hasn't he?"  He asked, the humor in his voice draining.  Kurt's cheeks were feeling hot now, though wether it was bubbling anger or embarrassment, he wasn't sure.  "Your boyfriend hasn't been too sweet, right?  That's why you're playing this lame little game with someone more lady-like than yourself.  That's what I've been sensing.  You need affection."

Blinking, and possibly even more uncomfortable and tense than before, Kurt was taken aback.  Just when he thought that Sebastian couldn't say anything more ridiculous, he did.  The point that Kurt focussed on though, was that Sebastian had picked up on something that no one else had, partially including himself.  Shocked, irritated, and beyond confused, Kurt stared at him almost blankly.  He should be insulted.  At least on Blaine's behalf, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"I'll take that as a yes."  He continued.  "If that was all, I could have been supplying this whole time."  And just like that, his confident musing was back and Kurt's cheeks began to redden.  He wasn't unable to speak, that wasn't the problem.  His mind was simply blank.  This didn't happen to Kurt.  Boys don't hit on him.  If they did then he must have missed it, in which case no one was interested enough to be so direct.  Sebastian continued when Kurt started to fluster.

"Let's not beat around the bush, here, Kurt. You know just as well as I do why I gave up on Blaine so quickly after meeting you. Why don't we cut to the chase. You need some real attention and I've been wondering if your voice gets higher or lower when you moan.”  
Kurt's mouth opened and closed five times before he could get a sound out. “I didn't think you'd be so blunt about it.” He finally said breathlessly.  
Sebastian's grin grew, as if he had won something. “So you're not as oblivious as you act.”  
“Of course not.” Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I assumed not responding would get you to leave me alone like it did with Blaine.”It felt like a lie.He didn’t honestly think Sebastian was serious when saying anything suggestive around him.It was how he spoke, and the other half of the sentence was usually an insult.He hadn’t taken it even remotely serious.  
“First of all, we both know that that's not why you've been ignoring it. Second, Blaine's response had nothing to do with my change of interest. I like a chase sometimes. You're a better game, sweetheart.”

Despite his falter and Sebastian's predatory gaze, Kurt pursed his lips and countered. “You really have a thing for taken guys, don't you? Do you honestly think I'm going to cheat on my boyfriend? Because I'm not. No, things aren't perfect right now, big whoop. It happens. People work through it. We will too.”  
"That's adorable.  Are you seriously in denial about him?"  
Kurt blinked.  "Do you know something I don't?"  
"Technically no.  I sense things, if you recall.  You're unhappy, sweetheart.  I can see it."  
"Jesus Christ..."  Kurt muttered, shaking his head and relaxing his muscles.  How has he taken Sebastian so serious this entire time?  "You know why I'm talking to Chandler?  Because I need someone to cheer me up without being asked.  I'm not starved of love or sex or whatever you're getting at.  I already told him I have a boyfriend and he had no problem being friends.  We make each other laugh and boast about each other and our futures.  He's nice and that's it.  If those pickup lines worked as anything other than jokes, please just send me to a therapist right now."

And with that, Kurt was done and gone.

 

Little did he know that things would go from bad to horrible shortly after.  Here he was in the middle of glee practice, and Blaine was accusing him of cheating for the second time technically, now in front of all of their friends.

Of course talking in private couldn't work.  In Blaine's defense, Kurt worded things horribly last night.  In Kurt's defense, he wasn't cheating and only Blaine would think that kind of flirting was serious.

That previous night, Kurt had come back up to his room with a tray of snack foods and buzzing with excitement for finally getting to spend time with his boyfriend again.  What he got instead of the nice night he hoped for was said boyfriend reading his messages.  Part of him was beyond angry that  _anyone_  had invaded his privacy, and the other part was breaking.  Blaine's watery eyes and words explained perfectly well that Kurt was wrong.  Blaine wasn't the only one distant as of late. Maybe it was all of the talk of NYADA and maybe it was Kurt's bitterness making him pull away as well.  He could only chase someone down for so long before it was just a sad one sided street, but clearly that was the wrong attitude to have.  It's not like he didn't ask if everything was ok though, so what was here left to do?

Kurt was left conflicted.  He'd ask for Finn's opinion if he wasn't worried that he'd have an excuse to finally kill Blaine.  What probably hurt more than the invasion of privacy and musical call out is that it was as if the air in the entire room shifted from confusion to disappointment or irritation by the time the song was over.

Kurt squinted, glaring at his classmates as he stood. “I can _not_ believe you're all assuming I did it. As if we didn't already have this argument before.” He snapped. “None of you have any room to talk even if _pickup lines_ over _text message_ counted as cheating!” He might regret his shouting later, but he definitely didn't right now. Before it could be turned into any more of a scene, Kurt marched out of the room and down the hall. Where exactly he was going didn't occur to him, and neither did the fact he'd have to work out the wrinkles in his leather bag's strap later thanks to the grip he had on it.

[...]

Kurt went home that night with Finn ranting about how much he hated Blaine's insides and was right to hate him from the beginning. Kurt found himself defending his boyfriend, unsure even if that was the right title anymore. He was mad, furious even. But that didn't change the fact that Kurt himself had done wrong. He was just as cold.  When he wasn't he was talking so much about NYADA and the election and his fear of not having enough on his application if he didn't win. Blaine made a spectacle of the situation, but Kurt caused it. He didn't cheat, but he supposed he could see how it looked that way. He couldn't imagine Sebastian having 'family friendly' conversation for very long, but to get trust you have to give it. More specifically, how can he flirt with someone in any manner when Blaine doing the same thing might make him jealous? Kurt wanted to think that he'd be ok with Blaine talking to someone the way he did with Chandler, but how could he know that?

They were both jumping to conclusions the entire time anyway. Blaine thought something was wrong(or something like that, Kurt wasn't sure) so he avoided Kurt, and Kurt became bitter over it and stopped talking about much either. It was all one big pile of mistakes.  
And that's what he told Finn. He didn't react well.

He did however agree not to tell Burt when Kurt threatened to bring up the internet history again. And with that, the two went inside. Kurt didn't speak much that evening at all. He couldn't think about much other than Blaine.

That night he went up to his room to start his nighttime routine, he couldn't help but pull out his phone first. Ignoring Chandler's new message, though he still smiled when seeing the boy's name, he focussed on the contact in his message list that he suddenly wanted to strangle. Right underneath Chandler's name, was now Sebastian. The message thread was nothing but a pair of eyes icon sent from Kurt's phone to Sebastian.

He was going to text Blaine at least. That's what he picked up the phone to do. That's what he _should_ do. No, he should be calling, not texting. But he wasn't even texting _Blaine_. Kurt found himself sending a message to none other than Sebastian himself.

To Sebastian: Why the hell did you steal my number?  
From Sebastian: hello to you too sweetheart  
To Sebastian: Stop it. Answer me.  
From Sebastian: wow, someone's panties are in a twist.  
From Sebastian: I take it theres still problems with the boyfriend?  
To Sebastian: That doesn't even begin to cover it but that isn't the problem at this exact moment  
From Sebastian: it's not?  
To Sebastian: No, the problem is /you/ sticking yourself into my life where you don't belong.  
From Sebastian: I wouldn't be involved in your life if you didn't need me  
To Sebastian: You keep saying that but WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT  
From Sebastian: wooooow  
From Sebastian: i'll tell you eventually, I promise. Ok?  
To Sebastian: NO NOT OK  
From Sebastian: How about you meet me this weekend, and i'll tell you everything after you catch me up on you and Bland's problems  
To Sebastian: And why the HELL would I do that????  
From Sebastian: because you will eventually, and if not me then who?  
From Sebastian: i'm not hitting on you this time, I promise.  
From Sebastian: you said before that you need someone to take your mind off of things and make you feel better. Chance or whatever his name is can do the cheering up with his lame jokes but you wouldnt be this badly bent if you could unload, right?  
To Sebastian: …  
From Sebastian: just as I thought. Tell me anything. It's not like I have anyone to go blabbing to, at least not anyone that you know. What do you say?  
To Sebastian: ...His name is Chandler.  
From Sebastian: whatever. I'll take that as a yes. Let me know when you're free


	4. In The Air Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue the denial and over-used 'Kurt likes cars?' scene. Sort of a filler chapter, if you will.

Of all the things Kurt could have done, he didn't expect this to be one of them. He had yet to talk to Blaine hardly at all. He didn't really try though. It had only been two days, after all. Part of him wanted to let Blaine cool off, while the other part wanted to do the cooling off himself. He couldn't help it. He wasn't going to go into things angry, but he couldn't be anything but that some of the time. Blaine had broadcasted a private misunderstanding. Finn still insisted that Kurt just let the relationship end. It wasn't entirely Blaine's fault in the end though. The only thing Kurt still had to hold against him was that day in glee club. That wasn't grounds for a break up if he still wanted to be with Blaine, which he did. That of course seemed to go in one ear and out the other where his brother was concerned, and as annoying as _that_ was the concern was still nice in the end.

Maybe it's a mindset like that that lead Kurt to where he is currently. _He just cares_ he tells himself when Finn is being annoying. _He might care_ he tells himself as Sebastian Smythe pulls up in front of his house. Ordinarily Kurt would have driven himself, but Finn was using his baby. It was only the second time he ever let someone besides himself drive it, but it was collateral for Finn backing down to his protests towards Sebastian. Kurt hadn't meant to tell him who it was that he was going to be seeing that day, but it slipped out and that was exactly why he shouldn't let his head get so fogged up.

Glancing in the mirror by the coat rack, Kurt gave himself one last once-over to make sure he was presentable. He really didn't want to deal with more insults to his appearance today, and he still wasn't sure how Sebastian was going to treat him. Granted, if there was going to be an insult then nothing was really going to stop it, but he could at least put his mind at ease knowing anything Sebastian pointed out just wasn't a true fault.  
Black jeans, white button-up, grey coat, grey boots, and yellow scarf with matching gloves. It was as close to toned down as Kurt was willing to go for Sebastian.

“Who's out front?” Burt asked as Kurt slipped on his coat. He ran a hand through his hair quickly as if it could stall his need to answer.  
“A....Sebastian. Smythe. I met him at the Lima Bean a little bit ago.” He waited nervously for his father to continue, which he did with obvious suspicion.  
“Things not going so great with Blaine?”  
“Dad, I can have male friends.”  
“I know that but that's not what I asked.”  
“Fine. Things are fine.” He tried. The look on Burt's face was all too easy for Kurt to read though. With an exasperated voice, Kurt answered the unspoken questions. “We're on the rocks. It's complicated and I'd rather not explain right now but Sebastian was sort of in the middle of it and now he's not and claims to want to be my friend but I'm keeping my phone on me just in case he resorts to his obnoxious ways and I need you to call me and demand I come home.”  
Burt nodded, appeased but weary. “Mkay. I'll keep my cell close. Why're you hanging out with him if he's that bad though?”

A knock on the door cut Kurt off before he could get a response out. He settled for a sigh and shrug before reaching for the doorknob. Sebastian stood on the porch with his hands in his pockets. Thankfully he didn't look so slimy this time with a t-shirt, cardigan, and a jacket over both.  
“Ready, princess?”  
Kurt squinted as he looked him over. “Only Puckerman gets away with calling me that.”  
A grin broke out on Sebastian's face. “Ok who's _Puckerman_ and what did he do to get a pass?”  
“Keep your mind out of the gutter, Smythe.”  
“But that's the funnest place to have it.” He mused. Burt cleared his throat and Kurt held the door further open, letting his father come into Sebastian's view. The taller boy's smirk faltered while Burt crossed his arms.

Kurt folded his arms while Sebastian chuckled a bit nervously. “Nice to meet you sir.” But suddenly the resemblance between the two was clear as it only ever was in small ways, such as now when their posture is identical.  
“Yeah.” Was all Burt said. Kurt snickered and gave a small wave over his shoulder.  
“Bye dad.” Kurt said, stepping out onto the porch. Once the door was shut he slid his hands into his pockets and strolled down to Sebastian's car. He'd gawk at it if he wouldn't be humiliated, but that didn't stop the buzz of excitement when he actually looked at it. “1966, Lamborghini Miura.” Kurt said to himself under his breath. It was beautiful.

“Your dad is gonna kill me isn't he?” Sebastian asked with another chuckle. Only a second later he caught onto Kurt's staring when the boy stopped near the car but made no move to get inside. “You like cars?”  
Kurt didn't even take his eyes off of it. “ _Yes_. My dad owns a repair shop and I've helped in there since I was eight—this is _beautiful_ I swear to god if you ever wreck it I will skin you and then fix it myself.”  
“You're kidding.” Sebastian snorted. “You work in a garage?”  
“Hummel tires and lube, yes.” At this point Kurt as used to the disbelief that he could enjoy anything typically masculine, just as he was used to explaining to strangers on the phone that his mother was dead and he was, in fact, her _son._ He didn't blame them for the assumption but it was still insulting. “Blah blah blah, the flamboyant kid likes cars, shock! Prove it!” He said with a mocking tone. “Just drive, Smythe.”

“What's got you all huffy?” Sebastian teased, but started down the road all the same.  
“Heard it time and time again. It's kind of insulting for everyone to assume I don't have any typically masculine parts to my personality.”  
“Like _what?_ ” He scoffed. “Besides the cars.”  
Kurt gave him a skeptical glance before turning his attention ahead again and sighing. “Ok... Greasy food, stuffing my face, working out, knowing how to a punch.” He trailed off momentarily. “I learned how to use throwing knives when I was younger. I was on the football team for about a month before complications came up. Oh and everyone seems to assume I _sleep_ delicately for some reason? I don't really understand that but it's as far from the truth as you could get.” His tone grew less harsh the longer he went on. Sebastian chuckled lightly  
“Well I'm impressed that you might be a man after all but I'd start dressing like one if I were you, dollface.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Fashion has no gender.”  
“I guarantee, it does. And if you'd lose that scarf you might actually look like the right one.”  
“At least I don't look like an alcoholic in training at the frat house.”  
“ _Wow_ ok, have it your way.”  
Kurt rubbed his forehead. He really didn't like Sebastian. He shouldn't be so standoffish, but dear lord he didn't like him. But then, why was he here? Sighing, Kurt muttered, “Sorry.”  
He didn't look at Sebastian, but he didn't doubt that his voice came with a grin. “Don't sweat it.”

The next thirty minutes were quiet. It was around an hour's drive to Sebastian's house, making the realization they still had a ways to go very tiring. It's not that the silence was uncomfortable at all, it's just that Kurt had no idea what to talk to him about without getting defensive. Sebastian was like a male Santana that actually targeted Kurt. He should never introduce those two.

“We've got a ways to go.” Sebastian started, pulling Kurt out of his head. “Wanna talk?” Or are we waiting for tea and cookies?”  
“...Do you have cookies?” Sebastian glanced at Kurt somewhat skeptically again. Kurt shrugged. “I like cookies.”  
“Ohhh-kay, well, I don't-” He paused, features softening until his face seemed to say 'huh.' on it's own. “I might, actually.”

Kurt smiled a small but excited smile and looked out the window again. “Awesome. I suppose this would be as good of a time as any to start talking though...” He took in a deep breath through his teeth. “I can't remember the last time my _boyfriend_ complimented me out of the blue or wanted to actually fool around and when he found out about Chandler he lost his mind saying how I'm cheating on him and when I denied it in private he went and sang a song about cheating in glee club and told all of our friends that that's what happened and now everyone seems to take his word over mine even though they all hated him when he first showed up and have known me for years.”

[...]

Sebastian didn't take many things serious in his life. He didn't need to. While the workings of a creature like himself were complicated if explained, Sebastian had been this way since 1931. He was used to the cravings, the instincts, the abilities. It took him two years to get a handle on it all and stop aging after his change, but all things considered that was exceptional.

Demons worked in a very black and white system. They fed off of energy, and by extent, souls. Energy on it's own was more like a snack bar after missing breakfast, enough to hold someone over until the next meal but not enough to keep them healthy. In the case of a demon, it was more drastic. They starved quickly. Humans took numerous months, demons took two if they just ate when the starvation started. Three if they had energy to nibble off of in the meantime to prolong the process. The hungrier they were, the harder it was to avoid taking the first soul they came in contact with.

In general though, demons did not have a problem with feeding more than the minimum. Some may prolong it somewhat to avoid casualties, or at least hold off until it could be done discretely, but then there were plenty that liked to chase their food first. A demon's emotions were only meant to be half as strong as a human's, and that included guilt. It was like a muscle though, which once again proved how mechanical their bodies were. If one forced more feelings regularly, they could train themselves to feel. Most chose to take up acting.

As far as age went, that part was more unpredictable. Demons had basic abilities. Focussing in on one sense would strengthen it incredibly, shifting between their bodies into human ones, resting in between the two in varying degrees, strength, speed, shifting their human appearance. It's all regular. Only once the body if not the mind as well can handle all of the abilities will the demon cease to age. Some can take fifty years or more in rare cases, and even more uncommon were the prodigies that would never age past nine or ten. That is, for the ones born as a creature have it that way. The human borns have a head start, due to having the demon who turned them there to help for weeks at a minimum and no waiting for the abilities to appear. In this case, some only age two more years, some take longer.

How humans were turned or what personal abilities could appear was all another topic.

One of the perks of feeding off of energy, is the ability to read emotions. It took no thought, it made catching lies easier, and it was always interesting to watch. Whatever a person felt, a demon could just sense it. The more they felt, the louder it stood out in a crowd, letting the creatures like Sebastian find targets to snack off of.

That brings things back to Kurt. Everything he felt was powerful, just like how he stood behind his opinions. His insides were strong. It made annoying him all the more entertaining, because sometimes it wouldn't change much and other times his mood would shift instant and sudden. On top of that, Kurt remained composed no matter how he was feeling so far and watching him struggle to keep it up was fun to watch. His sense of self though didn't seem to go as deep as he wanted to everyone to think it did though.

He would make a good target for a deal, and it was already beginning.

It didn't take long to find out from the other Warblers that a few Dalton students had a bit of a crush on him when he was attending, but that always lead back to Blaine. He had apparently been a savior to Kurt. The following puppy love was understandable. It was hard to hear much else though; Kurt was quiet when he was at Dalton, shyer than Sebastian thought possible with what he's witnessed. He had some trouble fitting in, even in a uniform school that banned any harassment. He might have guessed that himself but he assumed it would be for other reasons that Kurt could have been a loner at Dalton, and he can only imagine how much this boy stuck out in a public school.

Sebastian's brows furrowed as he listened. The entire point to listening to Kurt Hummel go on about his love life was future benefit for himself. Judging by appearances what little expectations he did have were for the problems to be minor, boring, and easily fixed with a little bit of his own persuasion. He also didn't think that Blaine could be that bad. The boy almost had an aura that said charming and mannered. That was his original appeal to Sebastian; he was sweet and innocent and perfect for corruption, not to mention not hard to look at. With how he was so adored by everyone at school it was easy to mark him as a personal conquest. Sebastian suspected he would make an average boyfriend but a fun challenge for a little while.

What he didn't quite expect to hear was that his charming nature was drawing in people who knew Kurt first.

“Of course my brother wants to gut him for turning people against me, but honestly I'm just hurt that they all listened to him. I'm the one who sits in the back and listens to them and their problems and doesn't go storming out when I don't get what I want— _Hell_ , Rachel fucking Berry throws a fit almost every week and she get's whatever she wants, Quinn sheds a tear and the world stops, the boys have been grouping me with girls from the beginning even _after_ they started treating me like a friend and not a fag.  
I have never thrown a fit in that room aside from the Brittany Spears debate but that was poor timing on personal stress being topped off.” He folded his arms in attempt to keep from waving his hands around any longer, but it didn't last more than a moment.

“Actually, the only time I've been involved directly with any problems in that group was when my father was the in the hospital – the only time I have shed a tear in front of any of them by the way – and they were almost all furious that I didn't believe in god when I was living in an empty house all by myself because he was in a god damned coma but who cares about that when you're not going to church!” Honestly, he was starting to sound hysterical. But then he stopped, huffed, and took deep breaths for a few minutes to calm himself again.

“There has been pregnancy, boyfriend and girlfriend stealing, cheating, backstabbing, lies like you wouldn't believe, and surprisingly just as much support for at least one half of each conflict. But I have never been a cause of any of that, and they still want to assume the worst of me.” Kurt finished quietly.

This was a whole new list of information, most of which he didn't even have enough context to understand. Sebastian wasn't as feeling as a human, sure, but he was close. Very close in fact. He, like any other, could force a cover over said trained emotions if needed. He can't say that he was genuinely concerned per se. Kurt might be getting a rotten deal but Sebastian has seen so much worse than friends choosing the other side in a squabble. It didn't help that he still didn't like the sound of the boy's voice either though.

“Your friends are assholes.”  
Kurt let out a brief, weak chuckle. “Yeah, but I love them. Not as much as I used to, but they helped me in their own way more than once. Some of them did at least.”  
“I guessed... Care to explain what they've done for you?”

He shrugged. "I'm only telling you because you don't know any of them and can't go spreading this around.” Curiosity growing again, he nodded. "There isn't a pinpointed first time something good happened, I mean, everyone hates our guts like we're the gum stuck _underneath_ the barrel. We stuck together from the start though. I made friends, I came out, and half of the club went from making my life hell to keeping other bullies away from me. It's good. Puck took the longest since he used to lead the charge and throw me in the dumpsters, but he found me cornered once and beat the shit out of the guys... Sam got here last year and didn't judge me for one second. Finn went from another bully to my step-brother. Everyone has kind of been my friend anyway, at one point or another at least. I _do_ have support there with all of them. It's just... Everyone sort of picks and chooses when they want to help or listen. I'm probably not much better.” He finished with a small shrug.

Sebastian kept his face neutral, but really, that didn't sound right. “Did you jump onto the judgement train and pick sides?”  
“I judge their clothes more than anything. Honestly I try to stay out of the middle of it all.”  
“Well then. I guess you aren't as bad, huh?” Kurt didn't reply. “Look, how I see it is, if they want to judge you then fine. Let them. Be better without them and kick their asses on your own. Isn't that kinda your whole _thing_? Defying other people as yourself or whatever the hell?”

“Sort of..?” Kurt sighed. “Blaine wouldn't let me separate from the group though.”  
“First, is that the only reason?”  
“Well... As much as I love them, I think so. I'd care if they were hurt but I don't think we'd miss each other much if I wasn't in the club.”

Sebastian nodded. He knew it was true, but of course Kurt didn't. “Second, why does Blaine get to decide for you?”  
“What do you mean..?” Kurt tilted his head curiously.  
“What do I-” Sebastian blinked. “Jesus christ. Ok, you just said he wouldn't let you leave the group, why the hell does he have control over who you're friends with?”

Kurt shrugged. “He's my boyfriend, if he hangs out with them then I'll hear about them all the time. And he's always been like this.” He started, seeing more explanation needed plainly on Sebastian's face. “I used go to Dalton, not long after I met him because of a very complicated mess and when I tried to make friends at Dalton, which was already hard because I was a late transfer, very different from the general population, and my-” He waved his hands in a sort of 'general' motion. “Self, was sort of thrown off because of the mess that sent me there.. But Blaine always had something to do with it. Maybe it was because I met him before and he seemed to understand me, to help me. But either way, whenever I was off on my own he'd try to get me to spend time with him or his friends. I made some on my own, but for some reason I haven't really talked to anyone from then since I left.”

“That's... Kind of creepy.”  
“I didn't think so. He was just looking out for me I think, and us having the same friends would make things easier. I was pretty out of sorts when I was there. But anyway, I think Blaine would just do the same thing if I wasn't involved voluntarily with the club.”

Investigation would need to go farther, he was quickly deciding. Nothing was all that bad about Kurt's story so far, but leaning in a worse direction already, at least making it worth looking into deeper. “Think any of them would stick with you if you detached?” The silence that followed was brief, but the fact there was one at all simply proved to them both the point made earlier. “Yes. Finn would, but we do already live in the same house. Puck might. I'm not entirely sure. Since warming up to me he's kind of like a tag-along brother.. Or a cousin I don't see much but would punch someone for me. Brittany would still talk to me, which means Santana probably would by association.”

“Then I guess you have nothing to worry about if you left.”  
Kurt shrugged and closed his eyes. “I guess.”

“Forget it.” Sebastian sighed as they pulled onto the street his house was on. Gorgeous, giant, and to Kurt, gawk-worthy. He was staring up at it the entire time they walked up to the place. He was lead inside - even more beautiful than the outside - before stopping in the living room. Sebastian plopped down on he couch, while Kurt sat gingerly beside him. “I'd be more shocked if not for your car. But _still_ , oh my god.”

“As long as you have your gawking done, I'd like to let you in on my secret.” And suddenly Kurt's eyes were on him instead. He stared intently, only now seeming to remember that there was something strange about Sebastian.

“You're actually going to tell me?”  
“Yes. Unless you don't want to know.”  
“No.” He shook his head. “I do.”


	5. Two Against One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simple scenes lead into part of Sebastian's life story.

“ _No, no this is the dumbest prank you could have--”_

“ _Look.”_

_Taking a deep breath, Kurt turned to face Sebastian. He could have sworn his heart stopped right there. His iris' glowed against the black that his scleras had become. Wether it was the fear of everything being true, or something he couldn't even name, Kurt felt a rush through his entire body._

“ _Are you going to listen now?”_

He accepted it as real after that. He had no choice really. The problem isn't so much he's afraid, but that he _isn't_. Maybe it was Sebastian rather than demons in general, but it was more shock that still shook Kurt. It shouldn't be real. But it is, and now Christmas break was days away and he couldn't think about anything. Kurt had been struggling to keep his head above water since. His only grounding point was singing to Blaine. Even the 'counseling' session with him and Ms. Pilsbury didn't really sit in his mind. The entire day was an utter _blur_.

It was ridiculous at first, two days ago when Sebastian showed him. But then it was terrifying, and it was just confusing after a while. Kurt had paced and rambled in denial for what was easily over an hour. Sebastian seemed bored with the reaction, but he let Kurt get a grip on it all. He had explained how the aging process works, the abilities they have, the fact that no one can find demons if searching for them. Kurt could follow it all, but the denial took some time.

Blaine decided the first move towards clearing things up between then would be to see each other on Christmas day. Honestly, Kurt didn't want to. He wanted to see Blaine over the break, he would be thrilled to, actually. But Christmas day and eve were meant for family. Burt used to take him to see light shows at the zoo every year on Christmas eve, and in the morning they'd go get pancakes at a the same diner they've been going to since Kurt was two.  
He supposed he could make an exception as long as he saw Blaine in the afternoon or evening instead, but honestly he just didn't want his tradition messed with. Blaine wanted to do something special though.

For now, he just needed to get through this week.

[...]

Kurt took it better than Sebastian was expecting. They hadn't spoken but once since that night, but after all of the things he said it made sense. He expects Kurt to be distant for some time. The poor boy was falling asleep during the drive home after all of the shock. Sebastian messaged him later that night to make sure he was ok.  
Sebastian wasn't exactly patient, but he could give Kurt time. The problem is that, being what he is, he was drawn to those who might need a deal. Kurt still did.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't hoping for something more interesting and dramatic himself. Sitting and waiting was half of the job and it was so tired by now that if he could quit, he probably would. That also however would be death, and so here he is.

Apparently the only way to appease Blaine was to stop talking to Chandler all together, as ridiculous as that was. Still Kurt did it blindly and Sebastian had a new tick-mark against Blaine Anderson and his controlling impulses. That also meant that Kurt didn't have anyone else to go to. Judging by what he said about the glee club, Kurt wasn't about to tell anyone anything about his current situation or feelings. He and Sebastian only eyed each other so far whenever in the Lima Bean at the same time, but he knew it was only a matter of time. Kurt would come around. In the mean time, Sebastian would leave for his typical night out.

It was at ten in the morning on a Sunday that Kurt messaged him again. Sebastian laid in his bedroom, staring at the ceiling. It was large and similarly decorated to the rest of the house, white floor and walls, paired with dark brown wood for all furniture. He wasn't a huge fan of old fashioned things, but this house has been in his family's - and some alias' - name for as long as he can remember. All that changed were the luxurious of modern day electricity and plumbing. It was home base, no matter how many times he had to move and change his name to avoid suspicion. Sebastian came from old money, kept up his father's business for a couple generation's life times, let a distant relative take over and then come back as someone new when they were aging and give it another run. Needless to say, he had quite a bit of money to his name still.

From Doll: I have a question for you.  
To Doll: yes?  
From Doll: Why did you tell me? There has to be some kind of rule against that, right?  
To Doll: of course there is.  
To Doll: i dont care much for secrets and its pretty easy for me to know that you wont tell people  
From Doll: What do you mean?  
To Doll: you dont feel particularly close to your friends and you have very strong morals  
To Doll: plus you werent afraid  
From Doll: I nearly asked how you could tell before I remembered. Which is funny because it's all I can think about lately.  
To Doll: that so? had any dreams about me yet?  
From Doll: Give that up.  
To Doll: why? so your little munchkin can /not/ flirt with you instead?  
From Doll: Stop it.  
To Doll: right, right. i forgot i was playing nice. my mistake.  
From Doll: Moving on.  
From Doll: I'm going to the Lima Bean. Want to meet me there?  
To Doll: not doing a very good job of convincing me you arent interested  
From Doll: I'll take that as a yes.

Sebastian rolled out of bed, ran a hand through his hair, and got ready to leave. When he arrived at the Lima Bean forty minutes later, Kurt was waiting near one of the front windows with his eyes glued to his phone. Sebastian pulled out the chair in front of him a minute later once he had a coffee in his hand.

“How's Chandler?” He asked when Kurt looked up from the screen.  
“I wouldn't know.” Kurt shrugged, and Sebastian quirked a brow, his grin starting to fall. “It was either stop contacting him, or break up with Blaine.”  
Sebastian took a sip of his drink and sighed. “You should break up with him.”  
Kurt squinted. “Please, elaborate on how that is a nice scenario.”  
“Well for starters, it kinda sounds like he was isolating you at Dalton. And reading your messages and then getting mad when you have a male friend is a red flag.”  
“While I'm sure you _are_ an expert on manipulation, Blaine isn't like that.”  
“Like what? Like me?” He scoffed.

“...No. No, that's not what I meant.” Kurt looked down at his cup and sighed. “I love him, and he loves me. That's all that matters.”  
“How many of your friends were against you when he called you out in school?”  
Shoulders tensing and energy growing stronger and fearful, Kurt snapped. “I don't want to hear it Sebastian!” He locked eyes with the green ones in front of him and held it until Sebastian had to look away. Kurt was certainly intense, if nothing else. “I didn't want to see you to talk about my relationship problems, ok?”  
“And what did you want me here for?”  
“Foolishly, I thought we could talk about what you told me the other day. Or I don't know, anything else actually. Or is the friend option off the table?”

[...]

Over Christmas break, things were exactly as expected for Kurt. He saw Blaine once before Christmas day as well, and he continued to talk to Sebastian regularly. It was nice, but he was as paranoid as ever. Hopefully the password on his phone would help avoid another Chandler-type incident with Blaine. He may have put it there himself, but the fact he felt like he needed it was crushing. He couldn't trust his own boyfriend not to snoop, and likewise, said boyfriend didn't trust him enough either.

Christmas day came and went. Kurt found himself completely disconnected. He tried to be involved, joined in on the baking and cooking more than normal in hopes of productivity distracting him, but nothing. His mind was always elsewhere and he could not be more disappointed. It wasn't a bad Christmas, he just felt like he wasn't there for it.

School returned the same, with Kurt's mind everywhere but where he needed it to be, and his wakeup call was more than strange. It also wasn't exactly functional either, because the first thing Kurt did was text Sebastian, whom he fondly nicknamed Daisy over Christmas break for his weed-like nature.

To Daisy:  So we are apparently helping our teacher propose this week  
From Daisy:  a grown man is asking a bunch of emotional high schoolers to help him propose?  
To Daisy:  Welcome to glee club  
From Daisy:  jesus christ  
From Daisy: as fun as that sounds I'll leave the weddings to you  
To Daisy:  No no, if I have to suffer then so do you.  
From Daisy:  wait you actually dont like weddings??  
To Daisy:  Oh no, I love them.  I used to marry my power rangers in so many combinations I even included polyamory before I knew what that was.  
To Daisy:  My head is so screwed up lately I can't enjoy this at all though.  
To Daisy:  Watching something you like and knowing you can't enjoy it is horrible.  
From Daisy:  impressive.  I'm guessing the screwed head is my fault?  
To Daisy:  Mostly.  
To Daisy: That's what happens when you tell someone you're a demon.  
From Daisy: could you leave more evidence that ive told you? Have you never watched a detective show?  
From Daisy: digital trails are things yknow  
To Daisy: What and the FBI are hunting demons?  
From Daisy: dont be ridiculous  
From Daisy: demons can hack too. you dont need to be in the FBI to see someone's conversations in cyberspace  
To Daisy: My apologies?  
To Daisy: I didn't realize that there were rules  
From Daisy: why wouldnt there be?  
From Daisy: ill tell you later, ok?  
To Daisy: Alright.  
From Daisy: I like how its getting easier to make you agree to things  
To Daisy: Look at what you've told me so far. Am I in any position to demand things?  
From Daisy: right. I guess not.  
To Daisy: I have to go now, but I'll see you after.  
From Daisy: you just assume ill show up where you expect me  
To Daisy: Isn't that how it works?  
From Daisy: no comment.

Two periods later, Kurt was by Blaine's side again. And finally it was an actually comfortable place to be. Christmas day with him was nice enough, it simply didn't feel right. There was some peace of mind today after talking to Sebastian and planning to meet. Kurt held onto that feeling the best he could. His mind was everywhere, but at least it was partly present in the room again. He's almost certain that Blaine was starting to notice something was wrong, but he can't be sure. He used to be able to read Kurt so well, know when something was wrong and when he was waiting for someone to ask him about his day. He wanted Blaine to ask this entire time – since before they met Sebastian – but he never seemed to think about it. Now he was at least noticing something was different.

Most recently, Blaine got Kurt to apologize after the Chandler incident. Before that he was forgiven for the night at scandals, and they slept together. Before that there wasn't anything in particular that could be a victory like that though. Maybe he did just care less, but that thought made Kurt feel sick.

Kurt turned to face Blaine, smiling softly and reaching for his hand.  Blaine smiled back, taking his hand, but worriedly asking "Everything ok?"  
"Yeah.  I'm just glad that we worked everything out.  After everything that happened with Sebastian and then Chandler and everything else, I think I'm kind of tired actually."  He said lightheartedly.  "I'm happy.  I feel like I haven't been lately."  
"Kurt.."  Blaine started, looking down at their hands.  He opened his mouth to continue, but nothing came out.  For a long moment he just stroked Kurt's hand with his thumb, and finally said simply "I love you.  You know that right?"

Kurt's brow furrowed.  Why wouldn't he?  They've said it enough, and especially lately.  "Of course I do..  Why wouldn't I?"  Blaine looked up at him with shining eyes, and he felt a small ache.  
"Everything that's happened lately..  I know I was mad about Chandler but I think I was just mad that you felt like you needed someone else to make you feel special.  What kind of boyfriend doesn't make his partner feel loved?"  
Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek, looking at him in earnest.  "Stop beating yourself, ok?  It's not your fault.  I would be distant too if I had to listen to you raving about leaving every day.  I'm the one who was talking to him. Your distance was no excuse.” He didn't feel quite right saying it. Kurt never did feel like he did anything wrong with Chandler, but Blaine never wanted to hear it for a second. Even if Kurt was seriously flirting, it wouldn't have been Blaine's fault though. He couldn't start up something and make his boyfriend feel worse than he already did. He shouldn't be glad that he felt that way, but it was reassuring.

Blaine smiled softly at him and nodded a little, and that was that. When the day came to an end, Kurt bid Blaine a polite farewell and a kiss goodbye and was off to the Lima Bean again. This time, Sebastian was waiting in the parking lot instead. A grin spread over his face when he saw Kurt stepping out of his Navigator.

“Hey hot stuff.” He mused.  
Kurt rolled his eyes, folding his arms over his chest. “I was talking with Blaine earlier.”  
“And?”  
“He was guilty. About Chandler.” Kurt said with some form of triumph in his voice. Sebastian didn't seem to actually like Blaine much despite how his intentions started.  
"That so?"  Sebastian asked.  There was something different in his eyes now, a different expression on his face that Kurt couldn't pinpoint.  
"Yes, actually."  
"Let me guess, you had to make him feel better again."  
Rolling his eyes, Kurt pursed his lips and sighed through his nose.  "Yes.  I didn't _have_ to, I wanted to.  It isn't his fault and he thought that it was.  He still thinks it was cheating and I can't imagine that guilt."

Sebastian sighed exasperatedly. “How about we get back to what you were texting me about earlier?” Quirking a brow at Sebastian's irritation, Kurt nodded all the same and the two found an empty table to sit at.

“You've only told me some basic stuff, right?” It was surprisingly casual to start talking about the creatures lurking about. They've only really brought it up twice, and vaguely other times. Kurt knew now what they ate, how quickly they starved, and that transforming wasn't easy, as well as what he learned in their first discussion.

Sebastian had a feeling Kurt was the type to be overwhelmed, otherwise he might have hurried up and explained everything already.  How does one explain the life of an entire species though?  
"Out of curiosity,"  Kurt started, lazily stirring his coffee.  "How do deals work?  Or do you not really make those?"  
Sebastian grinned and sat back in his seat.  "Yes we make deals.  We won't be sending hell hounds after you for your soul or anything like that, we just do what we can and come back when your time is up.  Agreed upon time, that is.  Souls are food, so we're getting paid with a meal for the future."  
"And what exactly are in your abilities to change?  If someone wants great fortune can you give it to them or do you pull some loophole?"  
"No loopholes..usually.  Ok.  What do you know about realestate?"  
Kurt tilted his head and sighed softly,  "Excuse me?"

"There's a point, I promise."  Sebastian held up his hands for a moment.  "In realestate, agents wander around with their business cards and billboards, and when you call the boring office number they send out whichever agent has no deals going on, and the entire point for all of them is to sell as many houses as possible.  The more you sell the more commissions you get wether it's one house they're representing or a buyer."  Kurt nodded.  "Then comes the negotiation.  Ten year mortgage, fifteen year, thirty year, or adjustable rate.  Everyone that's desperate always falls for the adjustable rate because it sounds good at the time, but after about three years the interest doubles and triples and you end up buried in bills and the house gets taken back because you didn't prepare for it.  Following?"

Another nod.

"It's exactly the same.  We all go about our lives, but anyone not in negotiation will be sent off when some asshole is trying to summon a demon.  No one manages us like in an office, but you get the picture.  We run around making deals way faster than selling a house, and everyone falls for the easy plans.  Usually ten years is a good time limit, some want more time than that, and other ones are just trying to get out of a bad place and we let them think they'll be off easy with a forth default.  Course, we can change up end dates a lot easier."  He said with a shrug.  "The point is, it's all business."

"You people started realestate didn't you?"  Kurt asked, not even vaguely amused.  Sebastian chuckled and nodded. "On the nose, sweetheart."  
"Ok hang on-"  Kurt started again, only to be interrupted by the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"Kurt?"  The one and only Blaine Anderson.  It wasn't very strategic to meet with Sebastian someplace that Blaine liked to visit as well, but he was supposed to be busy with his younger sister.  Sebastian's grin grew, while Kurt could only offer a small smile.  
"Blaine!"  Sebastian snorted at the obvious nerves in his voice.  "Where's Lily?"  
Blaine forced a small smile as his eyes flickered between the two. “She has a friend over so I got rain-checked—what's going on here?” He asks with obvious confusion in his voice. In his peripherals Kurt catches Sebastian folding his arms and absently wonders what he was seeing that Kurt didn't.

“Nothing.” Kurt answered first. Sebastian looked between him and Blaine for a moment before he spoke up.  
“My feelings are hurt, babe.” He started, holding a hand over his chest and flicking his eyes back to Blaine. “Something the matter, Blaine? You seem surprised.”  
“Wh—Well I am! You two haven't gotten along for one second since you met.”

He wasn't wrong. Kurt didn't know what to call Sebastian, even when they were getting along they were lightly insulting each other, and Blaine didn't even know about those better conversations recently.

“Don't worry hot stuff, I'm messing around. I bumped into Kurt a minute before you got here and thought we'd talk. No big deal.” He said smoothly, grin still played on his lips.  
Blaine didn't seem to believe him, but he nodded and moved on. "Do you mind if I sit?" He asked as innocently as ever, gesturing to the empty seat between the two at the small, round table.  
"By all means." Kurt smiled.

[...]

Suddenly the pieces were fitting together much more clearly. Kurt radiates both fear and irritation the moment Blaine questions what they might be doing together but smiles sweetly regardless. Blaine's energy is similar yet in a different balance, obvious suspicious of his boyfriend and mad at some part of the situation. What it was exactly, Sebastian wasn't positive, but he had another tick mark.

He wondered how much Kurt truly knew, even on a subconscious level. There had to be something. He probably saw Sebastian as more of a villain still and admittedly he has made choices he isn't proud of. Those choices however weren't so much He's been alive for almost one-hundred years, it was bound to happen. People killed without reason, relationships ruined. Death was necessary for his life. Wether his victims or those living peacefully around him, he would outlive them all. Relationships felt void, as did everything for a time.

First after his transformation, he didn't know what to do. He starved, fed at his weakest, and repeated. It took a year of this abuse to his body before he gave up on sparing lives. He had to feed. Not that he hadn't considered letting himself die. Blood spilled at his desperate fingertips, souls ripped from their bodies, innocent passersby ripped from their families. All because he couldn't accept himself.  
Sebastian knew by the time he was fifteen that he was gay. Not that he could think of acting on it. Denial ran deep for years before then. His mother had obvious suspicions that she never voiced, but he played his part well. He dated girls his age that his family deemed acceptable, and strived to treat the rest of his life the same. Adventurous from a young age, but willing to tamp it out.

Then a man approached him. This man with glowing eyes and charm and more knowledge than he should have. He read Sebastian like a book and taught him how to do the same. Sebastian was sixteen, and the stranger was nineteen perhaps. He acted like a mentor to the young boy. Already raised with manners and class, Sebastian soon had true charm and the ability to read a body almost flawlessly added to his arsenal. Impressive, sure. But this man knew his secret. He offered a deal. Sebastian was changed at seventeen. As soon as he was well enough to live away from the man who changed him, they were separated. His disappearance to afford time for the change followed by his moral questioning killed his relationships entirely. He still remembered now how much it hurt to know his father would rather disown him than be related to such an 'immature' person. It was a dull ache to think of now.

He spent the first two years hating it. The first he was barely alive, and the second he resented his entire self with every soul he ate. Part of him thought of vengeance on the man who turned him, but there was no fixing him now. By the time the third year started, Sebastian knew he was exactly as he always would be. The abilities he heard he would continue to master before his age froze, they were all there and all completely under his control, natural. He was forever two months away from twenty. Around that time is when it set in that he had nothing left to learn. Forever in the ending of puberty. Delightful. He obeyed his parents so dutifully upon return that he remained the heir to their business and fonds. He started inserting himself into the business so when he took his leave under cover of out of town duties it wouldn't be questioned. He thought far enough ahead for five more years at best. As those years passed he remained all but exactly the same. Resentful, bitter, but such a good actor. Very little changed, but he was learning business inside and out. He supposed that was his 'mature phase'. As close to it as he would get anyway.

He wondered even back then if it counted as manipulation to be engaged to a young girl. It was for his family and for his cover, but not once did he love her. She was, perhaps, a good friend. It would go nowhere though. He knew it, and he honestly feels like she did too. When he disappeared again it was only after their long engagement was getting suspicious and his parents fell to their death beds. He watched over them as the illness they eventually both suffered took a strong hold. His fiancé stayed by his side. He wasn't close to her, wouldn't dare tell her his secrets, but she wasn't any more invested in their relationship than he was. She tried harder though, he realizes. She didn't even question him when his last visit to his family was minutes before they were found dead.  
Taking their souls somehow seemed right at the time. Maybe a final victory of some kind over them, or maybe his way of lessening their pain. Either way he was gone in the wind a month later. Faking his death was easy enough even with friends that he had to leave behind.

Detached from his old life entirely, Sebastian began anew. In retrospect, that was when he truly started to make mistakes, but it was after his return as a new Smythe that he would never want to mention.

His emotion was worked back up to a more mortal level during his faked death, missing the feelings he lacked and wondering if his morals survived. Wether it was that that kept him from stepping over the line - one of the few that remained uncrossed - or if he never would regardless, he didn't know. It didn't matter really.

All in all, Sebastian might be the villain the young man saw him as. After all, he was only even getting involved so that he could get Kurt to give up his soul in the future.

Perhaps he could show him just how easy it was to make Blaine stray. He imagined that wouldn't help with those trust issues though. Sebastian was no open book himself, that wasn't a secret. He could spot his own issues in another easier than anything else. Regardless of wether it was this town or someone more specific that pushed him to it, Kurt closed himself off. His eyes were oh so expressive, but he had potential if he could reign in his emotions a little better.

As the three of them sit and chat and Sebastian played his part, he wondered what sort of game plan he'd decide on later. He could easily separate himself from the entirely situation other than secret conversation with Kurt and watch it all burn, but that wasn't fun. He could tempt Blaine some more, see how easy it would be to pull him away from Kurt without going for it - as he realized earlier, that wouldn't work out in the end. Or maybe he should openly turn his attention to Kurt and see how Blaine reacts. That could backfire too, but Sebastian wasn't one for worrying about all possible outcomes. He'd plan just enough for it to usually work out well, and otherwise he'd just work with it.  
For now he acted as if nothing changed. Kurt was plenty good at doing the same, and it was as if they never spoke since the last time Blaine saw. Almost, anyway.


	6. Warm

It's been one day. One day since Kurt was caught with Sebastian at the Lima Bean and something is just _wrong_. He doesn't know what Sebastian was thinking, but he saw the gears turning in his head. That weed was planning something alright. Half of Kurt's time so far has been taken up with this, while the rest has been wondering what he did to set Blaine off. It was perfectly innocent, but Blaine was starting to get snappy with him. Blaine was not a snappy person. It's like Chandler all over again, but this time he isn't addressing it at all. But if Blaine could meet with Sebastian and keep things perfectly innocent, then why couldn't Kurt? Unless it wasn't innocent. But he's gone over it more than a dozen times in his head and every time he comes back to the fact it _had_ to be. He's pretty sure those two didn't talk anymore anyway.

He should really just ask. That's how communication works. You say when something is bothering you and if you see your partner being troubled then you ask about it. You make sure everything is ok. He's afraid to ask though. They just got over this. Asking felt like a reset button right now, and he didn't want to have to go back over everything. He didn't want to be shunned by his friends again, and he knows he would be. Blaine is an open person, he'd tell a few of them and then they'd all know and they'd only know his side of things. Kurt would be shoved into a corner again and again he'd have to keep Finn on a leash so he wouldn't lash out, all of course on top of NYADA callbacks. The finalist letters were going to be sent out at the end of the week and while no, there was nothing left for Kurt to do to reassure his place on that mailing list, he was as nervous as he could possibly be over it. He was juggling more than he was used to.

Kurt was a person used to pressure, even if he put it on himself. He and his parents always knew he'd have a hard time growing up, losing his mother and growing more and more afraid of actually telling Burt how he felt as he got older, neither helped him in the slightest. Even if everyone knew he was gay, Burt was in denial, positive he'd grow out of it, and Kurt himself was torn between praying he was right and wanting to yell at him for being so naive. He hid his sexuality as much as he could and he never mentioned being picked on past the age of eleven. At that point it wasn't ok for boys to be emotional like Kurt was. He was trying too hard, he always was. Keeping school separate from home, hiding in the basement as much as possible, doing all of the cooking and a lot of the cleaning, perfect grades, pretending to be an unfortunately feminine but straight boy. He was miserable, but things got better.  
He joined glee, he came out, he stopped keeping his mouth shut, he was growing as a person but he was wound tight and still dealing with even more harassment. Then the problems with Finn, his friendships, dialing in his diet more than he should have to keep up with the cheerios, his father's heart attack. That was when things felt truly hopeless again. But Burt woke up and Kurt simply added taking care of his dad's diet to his list. He kept himself together as far as anyone else was concerned until Karofsky stepped up his game- until Karofsky kissed him. Blaine gave him more hope. In the end he supposed Blaine didn't really do anything, but he did make Kurt feel better at the time. He could talk to him.

Things went up again, but still, Kurt had a lot to do. He was planning his future and backup plans no matter how much Rachel thinks having one school in sight will somehow help, his grades were perfect, his friendships weren't, he still took care of the house as much as possible, his relationship was rocky, his appearance had to be maintained, he was just as disliked as before wether or not there was less trouble caused, and now he was _frenemies_ with a demon who tried to steal his boyfriend and hiding it from said boyfriend. From everyone, actually.  
Fantastic.

Maybe finding someone to talk to about it would take some of the pressure off, but for now he just had to work with his daily tasks and trying to be normal. Kurt wasn't a bad liar per say, he just didn't hide his moods well. Clear headed or not he had to get better about that if he was going to avoid being grilled by everyone and fighting with Blaine again. Possibly breaking up with Blaine.. Why was he doing it though? It was nice Sebastian was being friendly and trusting him with his secret, but why keep talking to him? Kurt got nothing out of it besides some time away from the glee club and he could get that by staying home or finding another coffee shop to go to.  
It was that feeling he got when they first met. When their eyes locked and he felt _lured_.

The memory of dancing together came to mind. Suddenly shutting down and forgetting everything other than the gentle touch as they moved around each other, Sebastian's breath on his neck making him feel drunk. He didn't notice himself staring into space as he thought about it. He was sitting next to Blaine as Glee club started and he remembered walking in with their fingers laced together but now it was like the room was gone. This wasn't how he pretended to be ok. This was how a moron got caught in their lies.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, bumping their elbows together to get his attention. Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend and offer a small smile and a questioning hum. "Are you ok?" Worry was etched into his features and tone and it pulled at Kurt's heart. He was a horrible person.  
"Yeah, I was just lost in thought." He said lightly, doing his best to comfort Blaine's concerns. He's not positive it worked, but considering there was something being said by their teacher at the front of the room, they couldn't get into it any further. That was perfectly fine by Kurt. He needed to pull himself together, really.

As his friends delve further into the mess that is Will Schuester’s marriage proposal, Kurt was dreading it still. It wouldn’t be until the end of the week that anything needed to be set in stone, but it was already Wednesday. That man was hopeless. Truly hopeless. Kurt could interject, he could pull together some great things to help aside from just the song choice. Kurt knew weddings and big gestures inside and out. He’s pretty sure his kind of elaborate would be different from his kind of glee dramatics, but those were for the purpose of performance. Kurt’s own romance would be different… He wasn’t comfortable with pda, so it would have to be in private, but in that case it could be as extravagant as his partner wanted to make it. Or as simple.. So long as something was done. A calm night in with someone he loves with his favorite food or movies and lots of physical contact, that sounded like heaven. He didn’t have much of a preference so far. He’d do just as much or little for said parter too.  
Hell, if Blaine showed any sign of wanting Kurt to jump out of a cake he would probably do it. Just not naked and only in clothes approved for such a thing; nothing expensive. Still, he’s not entirely sure what kind of gestures make Blaine happy.

He certainly liked putting on shows for who he was interested in - example being the gap attack which was performed for someone who he only got coffee with twice - but he hadn’t really shown what he would like to be done for himself yet. So far Kurt was cautious, but he tried to put as much thought into everything as he would if he knew what to do. He’d sing in glee club or in private, make special dishes and give carefully chosen gifts. It sounded perfectly safe, and not once has Blaine seemed disappointed yet.

Somewhere in the middle of the meeting, Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket. And again. And again, and then he finally checked it with a quiet huff. He didn't have to think about it to know who it was. Everyone who usually talked to him was in the same room.

From Daisy: hey honey  
From Daisy: whats up?  
From Daisy: I hope you know by now that i wont leave if you ignore me  
To Daisy: Oh don't worry, I'm aware.  
To Daisy: I'm in glee.  
From Daisy: lame.  
To Daisy: Shouldn't you be in class? I know you're immortal and all but I could have sworn you /attended/ Dalton.  
From Daisy: I am in class I just also happen to have done school before and dont need to pay attention  
From Daisy: is it going to get me a new career? I dont think so. im a part of the family business anyway i just have to graduate again and explain to whichever distant relative is currently in charge and boom im next in line.  
To Daisy: You've been disappearing and reappearing like that for a long time huh?  
From Daisy: of course  
From Daisy: I still need money and if I worm my way in and out of the business then I never run out  
To Daisy: Respectful, actually.  
From Daisy: thank you  
To Daisy: So why are you bothering me anyway?  
From Daisy: because we both know you dont really mind and im bored  
To Daisy: Ugh. I'll talk to you when I'm actually free or you actually need something.  
From Daisy: what if I NEED attention?  
To Daisy: Piss off.

He felt his phone buzz a few more times before it stopped, but by that point the meeting was reaching an end. Only when he pocketed his cell did Kurt realize how lucky he might be that he nicknamed Sebastian's contact. If Blaine got a look at that screen he'd start asking questions that Kurt could not answer.

When glee club ended Kurt got up with Blaine, linked their arms, and gave him a warm smile. Blaine returned it, if a little curiously.  
"Finally out of your head, huh?" He teased. Kurt gave a shrug of his shoulder and hummed.  
"I guess so." He mused. "I was talking to my cousin, Daisy in there and got pulled back into reality." Yes, still a blatant lie but he couldn't very well mention a friend that Blaine had never heard of before considering how much Kurt tells him about his life. He thought of it as ground work. If he could keep up this happy attitude until he got out of here then he'd be in the clear, and mentioning _'Daisy'_ now would guarantee no concerned surprises if the name pops up with Blaine around. He would have to say it's a girl though...  
_Most of Sebastian's dick_ is _his personality, after all._ He thought to himself.

"I didn't know you had a cousin."  
"Mhm." Kurt nodded. "On my mom's side. I haven't see her relatives since her funeral but sometimes Daisy texts me. She has a way of reminding me how lucky I am to have you."  
"Oh, Kurt.." Blaine smiled sweetly at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I'm lucky to have you too." The butterflies in his stomach were missed. Yes, his happy face was false originally, but he was being lifted up all the same.

Why hadn't he felt like this in so long? Sure he and Blaine were in a few rough patches but most of that was all in one week, wasn't it? God, that was a scary thought; how quickly things would change. Maybe the waves were getting back to where they were before rather than just settling. "Why don't we go on a date this weekend? Or maybe just have a movie night?  
"Yeah!" Blaine beamed with that smile that lit up a room. "That sounds perfect. I feel like it's been forever since we had uninterrupted time together." He added lightly.

[...]

They didn't have a date until Saturday, which Kurt was happy with. The amount of things on his mind didn't lessen any by having a good afternoon. Oh how he hoped it would, hoped that he just needed that distraction with Blaine and he could shake off some things. But that was a temporary bliss. He could live with it though. If Blaine distracted him from everything, then it should still work out just fine. They'd have regular dates and see each other at school just like they have all year and Kurt would get a break.  
He had to deal with Sebastian at the moment though. The demon's presence wasn't a burden exactly. He was bouncing between rude and kind to Kurt, which he guessed is dependent on mood, but he wasn't causing trouble. Not really, anyway. Secret keeping was technically Kurt's choice, so he couldn't blame Sebastian for that no matter how much he wanted to. The fact that any of this started in the first place? That was Sebastian. They weren't doing anything wrong though.

As Kurt approached the large Smythe house, he wondered what he was even doing there. Sebastian invited him over and he agreed without much thought. For now he'd chalk it up to curiosity.  
At least it was at Sebastian's home that they met, rather than the busy Hummel-Hudson home with judgmental eyes or curious Dalton students at that school. He'd rather not let _anyone_ know about his relation with Sebastian Smythe- especially since he doesn't even know what that that relation is. They aren't enemies anymore, but he wouldn't call them friends either. He didn't even like Sebastian. But of course, why _was_ he here?

When Sebastian opened the door, he did so with a grin on his face.  
Kurt quirked a brow and folded his arms over his chest. "What's got you in such a good mood?"  
"Your vibe. I think this is the first time you didn't have to warm up to me to not have your panties in a bunch."  
Kurt opened his mouth to protest that he was most definitely not any more thrilled to see Sebastian than he was previously, but he didn't say it. Sebastian was looking at him like he was waiting for him to make that exact argument and that's when it clicked. Again. Kurt sighed and nodded. Emotion reading was just unfair. He didn't even realize that fact himself.

Letting their shoulders bump together, Kurt stepped into the home and went straight for the living room. Sebastian trailed behind him, hands in his pockets and smug expression still in place.  
"What did you want, anyway?" He asked as he sat gingerly on the large couch.  
"Can't a guy have a little quality time with his friend?" Sebastian went so far as to bat his eyelashes innocently.  
Kurt crossed his legs and quirked a brow, successfully becoming as close to an actual embodiment of un-amusement if Sebastian had ever seen one.

"I was bored, wanted to see you." He shrugged, taking a seat beside Kurt. "Since you came, you can't say you didn't want to see me too."  
"Honestly? You're less of a pain than you used to be. Why is that?"  
He took a moment to think on his answer. Not that he didn't know exactly what Kurt was asking, rather, how to word it. "I like watching you get all riled up. Insulting you and flirting with your boyfriend was fun, but it can only go on for so long."

Kurt looked at him curiously, confusion obvious in his features. "I thought you flirted with him because you wanted him."  
"I could have sworn I already explained that to you.. No, after scandals I caught on to how easy it would be to have him and it was boring. You on the other hand are a challenge and again, fun to rile up."  
He's sure that it's not what Kurt would want to hear, that someone who can read people with supernatural abilities thinks that his boyfriend would be easy to steal away. Still, it was true. Blaine was soaking up the praise and attention from the start after he caught on in that first conversation. It was a shame, really. Kurt had a lot of spark, he should have someone fighting for him in a less oppressive manner than it sounds like Blaine has.

It's not like he hasn't expressed his opinion on the relationship already, so it was no surprise to either of them, but Kurt still found himself feeling strange. He had every intention of defending Blaine of course, but Sebastian's comments were starting to stick with him in a way. Why was it that he thought Blaine would stray? Why would he suddenly change his targeting and go after Kurt? Why Kurt at all?  
While he thought on this much, Sebastian was watching him. Silent and still, just watching. It took a minute of it for Kurt to even notice and when he did the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. It was like he was under a microscope.

"Do you really find it so hard to believe?" Sebastian asked finally. His voice was steady, void of amusement, his expression fell to a neutral one.  
"Find.. _What_ , hard to believe?" Kurt asked hesitantly. Sebastian tilted his head curiously.  
Silence. Steady silence for what felt like hours with their eyes locked together, both trying to read the other's thoughts it seemed. Kurt's insides were battling between ease and stiffness. The quiet was easy, but what it portrayed was frightening. It was a challenge and under any other circumstance he wouldn't be phased for a second, but this was different. Everything about the situation was _different_.

"That someone wants you. Or maybe it's that I want you instead of him. More than him?"  
Kurt inhaled sharply, but he did not reply. He couldn't think clear enough even if he trusted his voice. Sebastian moved closer- just enough that he could reach him with ease even though he didn't. "He isn't the end all and be all, you know. And he'd leave you if I gave him the opportunity." Kurt shut his eyes tight, his jaw clenching. "Maybe he'd just sneak around behind your back. How long would it take you to leave him if you found out?"  
"Stop it."  
"How long? Or would you just let it happen? Tell yourself he only wants them for sex but he loves you."  
"He does love me."  
"And that's all that matters, right? Not how miserable you are, or would be. He loves you. Who cares if he isolated you when you were vulnerable, or doesn't appreciate you, or dances with someone else all night who was propositioning him from the _second_ they met."

His throat hurt. "Do not bring up that night."  
"Think he would have gone home with me if you weren't there? He would have. God knows he was drunk enough to not care for one second."  
"I said stop it." He ground out the words through his teeth.  
"Hope he doesn't drink regularly.. We wouldn't want him wasted without you there to take him home." His hands balled into fists on his knees. "...Or did he already do something?" Kurt shook his head frantically. "What? Did he say my name in bed?" He could feel the shift on the couch cushions as Sebastian moved closer still. "Kiss someone else drunk? Tipsy? Sober?"

"Stop it!" Kurt growled, eyes finally open and body twisted to face Sebastian. "He wouldn't do that!"  
"Then why are you so angry?" He locked their eyes together. Sebastian's were emerald when they glowed. "If you believed that, then you wouldn't care what I said. You could laugh in my face for thinking it, but you're about to break down in my arms, aren't you?"  
"Shut the fuck up, Sebastian! You have _no idea_ what you're talking about!" He's not entirely sure how he's this close to holding it together still. He wasn't there entirely, but he wasn't breaking down. He felt like he was going to.  
"Then tell me. Fill me in on this fantastic boyfriend of yours. What was he liked that night? Or was it another time?"

"He tried to rape me!" He finally said it out loud. Finally, but in front of Sebastian, yelled in his face. "H-he tried to rape me in the back of my car. Ok? He got drunk and spent all night with _you_ of all people and then tried to force me into sex in. My. Car." He huffed. Sebastian faltered. It was subtle, but he didn't expect that. Shock passed over his features briefly before he was perfectly composed again and driving Kurt insane.  
"You must be thrilled to be right about something, huh? Congrats, my boyfriend didn't want to sleep with me until he was drunk and you are completely right about me. I fucked him the next night so I wouldn't lose him. That's what you wanted to hear, right? I'm so desperate for love that I threw away my dignity because you were going to take him from me." He spat. He's not sure what the next change in Sebastian was, but something was different the longer he spoke. "Why don't you think anyone else wants you?"

Kurt huffed a weak laugh and turned away again. "Because no one does. Before we were dating he made out with a girl before he'd kiss me, knowing how I felt." He explained bitterly. The sad thing was, he's not sure if that bothered him more or if the fact it was Rachel did. Because she said herself that he didn't matter. Because she got the parts he wanted to sing and he knew he had a better chance of singing female parts than male ones. Because she claimed to never get what she wanted for being a high school loser but she won everything, got the solos and the duets and the boys and still wanted to stomp on Kurt just a little more.

"And it doesn't take a genius to know how this town treats you. It's always been like that, hasn't it? Everyone telling you to give up and hate yourself for what you are and how you look." The shock was gone. Sebastian was... Angry, perhaps. There was an irritated undertone in his voice. "Was it the playground or the little kid's daddies that told you first? And then sweet Blaine shows up and takes you under his wing, gives you friendship, eventually love after he's already made you dependent on him. Everything he's done has only ever assured you that everyone was right about how you need to back down, and you didn't even notice it." He was closer again, less than a foot between them.

"He isn't manipulating me, Sebastian. It's my own mind set." He said with as stern of a voice as he could muster.  
"Maybe not knowingly, but you had different hopes before him, didn't you? Maybe you hoped for male leads, or friendship with some guys, or a boyfriend that would lavish you in compliments and help lift you up." Half a foot of space. "But Blaine doesn't compliment you. He takes the half the leads and girls get the others. He gets along with the guys like you just can't. He isolated you at Dalton, and he abused your insecurities."

He swallowed dryly. "No..."  
"Yes he did. If he were loyal, if he made you happy, he'd treat you like you were the most important person in this planet. And you wouldn't think that no one else wanted you when you thought about him. You can believe what you want on your own but he shouldn't have anything to do with it."  
"Please stop." Kurt spoke in a whisper, his voice finally too weak to argue. His eyes burned from tears trying to escape, his throat felt like it was closing up, the pressure was coming from inside and out. Wether it was Sebastian himself or just his words, it was tearing Kurt in half worse than his own doubt could have ever done. There was no space in between them now. Sebastian was sat right against him, reaching across to cup Kurt's jaw and turn his head.

"I want you, Kurt." He shook his head.  
"No. No, you..." Sebastian leaned in, leaving mere inches between their lips.  
"Don't tell me what I do or don't want.. Say the word, and I'll stop."

A sharp, quick breath. His jaw slack, lips parted, he said nothing. He couldn't if he wanted to. And he isn't sure he did want to. As Sebastian closed the distance between them, it became concrete in his mind. Sebastian was gentle, but not pliant. He pulled his hand away slowly, every movement slow and smooth. Kurt became putty. He followed the demon as he lean back just slightly, chasing his lips and the tongue that flicked over his own. That shift was all that Sebastian needed to confirm he was reciprocating.  
He moved his hands to Kurt's waist, one slipping under his shirt. The light touch made him shiver.

As he was guided onto his back, Sebastian explored his mouth and finally his mind started to shut down. The screaming that had been lurking in the back for so long was silenced entirely.


	7. One Foot Wrong - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again bringing you the first half I planned for a chapter because it's really been too long since I've updated.

A hand on his shoulder shook him awake, tangled up on the floor in a blanket. He was only a few feet away from the couch, and as soon as he sat up and looked over it all came back to him.

_The weight on top of him was strangely comforting. Sebastian's hands were cold on his skin. They broke apart just long enough for him to pull off his jacket before Sebastian started unbuttoning his shirt with quick, nimble fingers. There wasn't much room for movement on the couch, but they worked with it. As his shirt was opened Sebastian followed it with his lips, trailing kisses down Kurt's chest. His hands drifted from where they were around Sebastian to his shoulders, gripping at fabric again as a mark was sucked into his pale stomach. Every touch, every movement or noise, it set his nerves on fire. Hands moved up to his waist, his chest still heaving but his body was held in place. Sebastian was steady. Just as steady as he had been since Kurt arrived while Kurt himself was only getting worse; squirming and whining without notice._

Eyes wide, Kurt raked a hand through his hair and let out a strangled whine. He looked down at himself- at his naked body with a warm red blanket tangled in his legs being the only cover he had.  
"Dude, are you ok?" A scratchy, nasally voice asked. He was woken up by that person, of course. When he looked up he became not just panicked but uncomfortable beyond belief. "Who the hell are you?!" He yelped. Of course a complete stranger was waking Kurt up while he lay naked on the living room floor.  
"...'bastian had to go to school so he said to get you up. We're gonna be late though so like..." He trailed off, scratching the back of his head. Kurt gawked at him.

"Turn around or leave or something then because I am not getting dressed with you watching me." He snapped.  
"Yeah man." The stranger turned and left the room with a shrug. As soon as he was out of sight Kurt was scrambling for his clothes, pulling on skinny jeans with impressive speed and fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

_It wasn't enough. Sebastian nibbled at his ear and held his waist tighter when he breathed a high noise. Kurt shifted to whisper in his ear, voice rough from the emotion he wasn't even recovered from yet. "I'm not going to break." he might. But he needed to_ feel _, and Sebastian listened. With a low moan of his own, he bit down on Kurt's shoulder and scraped his nails down his sides. Kurt arched into it and let his head fall back._

He didn't think about anything on the ride to McKinley. He can't help but feel that it's honestly luckily he didn't crash on the way. Autopilot was a nice thing. Between the moments of an entirely blank state of mind there were memories, but it wasn't real. It truly couldn't be real. He fell asleep at Sebastian's, who thought it would be funny to strip him and let someone else wake him up. It was a poorly thought out prank after verbal harassment. That was all. It had to be, because he was wrong about Blaine. Kurt loved him, he loved Kurt, and he did not deserve to be cheated on.  
He feels sick.  
Kurt wasn't a cheater anyway. Sleeping with someone else... Someone he doesn't even like, none the less love. He didn't have that kind of cruelty in him. If he fell in love with someone else then he would end things before going so far as to _kiss_ , none the less anything more. And love was justifiable. Kurt never understood the _'they didn't mean anything to me'_ argument, because what did that say about the relationship? You're willing to throw it away over something that you wont even remember? That was worse than just falling out of love.

Kurt wouldn't do that. Blaine didn't deserve it. He didn't do anything wrong- Sebastian didn't have all of the context. He didn't know about their feelings or mindsets, he just didn't know what he was talking about. It was manipulative, but Kurt believed him... Not anymore. He did yesterday. Last night. It wasn't like that.

_"Don't get quiet now.." Sebastian breathed against his neck, one hand gripping Kurt's hip, the other wrapped around him and poking into his back with sharp nails. Kurt huffed out the breath he'd been holding as he sank down on Sebastian's lap. It hurt- the nails, the bites, the stretch, all of it. He didn't hesitate once._

Kurt went straight for the bathroom when he got to McKinley. Making quick work of his hair- a little 'intentionally' messy still but not outlandish. His skin would pay the price of this morning he's sure, mentally adding more time in his evening routine to make up for it. His clothes were fine aside from being the same ones he wore yesterday, but if he hurried he could get to his locker and grab the extra outfit he had in case of slushies.  
He barely made it when he heard Tina's laugh down the hall.

What were they all going to think of him? It doesn't matter how often they've all cheated on their partners, glee club was _known_ for being hypocritical. Between that and how quickly everyone has attached to Blaine, Kurt would be thrown under the bus. He had a few people on his side yesterday, but that was before he became a cheater.

Kurt locked the door behind himself when he re-entered the bathroom, making quick work of his shirt and stripping by the sinks. He froze then, catching sight of his hip. When he looked up into the mirror, his jaw fell slack. He spun around, looking over his shoulder to examine his back as well. Scratches still littered his sides and the back of his shoulders, skin broken in some places. His hips were colored dark brown and red from Sebastian's grip, as was his lower back where the pads of his fingers had dug in. Hesitantly, Kurt unzipped his pants and pushed them down to his knees. The back of his thighs were littered with little marks, fainter than the others. He can feel blush rising to his cheeks.

_If he thought about it, he'd know for a fact that there would be bruises in the morning. Instead Kurt's mind was buzzing, head lolling to the side and eyes shut as he rolled his hips. Stinging, red lines followed the scratches, drawing moans from low in his throat. Somewhere since losing his shirt, the pain became pleasure. He urged Sebastian on, reveling in the sounds he earned in return. The louder Kurt was, the more response out of Sebastian. It made a pattern, each spurring the other on._

He felt disgusting, like he hasn't showered in weeks, but in the mirror Kurt looked hardly any different than he did day to day. That would have to be good enough until he got home and could scrub himself clean from top to bottom.

*

To Doll: Sorry for leaving you with someone you don't know this morning  
To Doll: And naked  
To Doll: And without breakfast  
To Doll: Hello?  
To Doll: Please tell me you didnt leave your phone at my place  
To Doll: Come on Hummel I apologize about the rough wakeup

Waiting still, Sebastian chews on his thumb nail in between messages. What he's done doesn't sit right with him. Not really. Seducing Kurt was fine and dandy but leaving him high and dry in the morning with the only other local demon he knew how to get a hold of, that part wasn't ok. At first it's the only problem too, but the longer he sits here staring at his phone the more he has to think on all of it. Kurt was an emotional wreck, not honestly accepting that he and Blaine were a bad fit but afraid of it and searching for comfort. He got a hell of a lot of it, Sebastian thinks. It's not like he planned for it to happen so quickly though..

Still, the concept that Kurt would be accepting of the situation was unlikely, and Sebastian probably just made his life much worse. If anything, he's made the boy too guilty to leave his boyfriend, and probably some level of ashamed with himself on his own. Delightful. Granted, Sebastian wasn't the most morally ground person, but even he has the decency to feel bad for that.  
Especially when, in all honesty, he isn't entirely sure about Blaine. The guy was competitive with his own boyfriend, pretends not to like the spotlight as much as he does, there's usually negative energy following him that lurk underneath his cheery attitude. That was a part of his appeal to Sebastian; how much of a liar he was. Wether or not being a douche bag when drunk is grounds for cheating and/or dumping was debatable though. Maybe he wouldn't drink anymore and all would be well. Maybe Kurt was as annoying to Blaine as he was to Sebastian half of the time and it was a fair trade to them. Either way is sort of a gross relationship, but who was he to judge. The entire point of this, Sebastian reminds himself, is entertainment. Sure, he was bothered by some of the things Kurt told him, but it wasn't personal to Sebastian. If he could help the kid out while he was at it, then great, but that didn't make them friends.

To Doll: Talk to me  
To Doll: Do you want me to say im sorry is that it?  
To Doll: Forget it ever happened dust it under the rug itll make you feel better  
To Doll: Everyone cheats sometime  
From Doll: Do not mention this to anyone. Don't even text me.

So be it then...

[...]

The beauty of being undead - or something like that - was how little regret there was anymore. Sebastian flies through his classes with as much care as ever, which is to say, none. In between and after though, there were cute boys in blazers glad to partake in any schemes he comes up with. He humors them with tales of his escapades, both rebellious and sexual. Then there's Warbler practice, then lacrosse, and he doesn't have to think on anything outside of these walls. It's part of the reason he still attends school at all, besides the easy feeding access. This is _his_ world.

It's only Wednesday; too early in the week for even him to go out drinking on principle alone. He lounges in his dorm instead. The day goes by quickly enough this way, the sun already going down by the time he even gets there.

"Hey, Ni----ck?" He asks, minutes after his dormmate has joined him. Said dormmate is busy with his homework at the moment, but usually responds to Sebastian when he asks like that. It's not too far from whining and they both know it.  
"Ye---s?"  
"Someone's mad at me, how do I get him to talk to me again?"  
"Depends, what did you do?"  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, you know him. Can't make you think ill of anyone."  
"...Uh-huh. I guess you're on your own then."  
Sighing, Sebastian sits up with his hands back to prop himself up. "His boyfriend is a suspicious character, I got him to open up- tears and all, and tried to make a pass. Comfort and distraction style, and now he won't speak to me."  
"Sometimes your whole _home wrecker_ vibe is funny, sometimes it's kind of sad. Your morals are all over the place, Sebastian."  
"Point please."  
"Give him space. You hounding him has something to do with this, so don't do it again. Accepting that he's taken wouldn't hurt either."

"At this point I might be a better boyfriend than the one he's got. Temporarily, anyway."  
"...Is it Blaine that you hit on?" A suddenly worried aura proceeded the question. It sounds probably as bad as he feared it would.  
"No. It's not. You think Kurt is the suspicious character of a boyfriend type?"  
"No! No no, it's just that you said I know him and I don't know a lot of guys that actually have boyfriends. Gay couples are still pretty rare to come by, even at Dalton."  
"Touché. Well if it'll ease your mind, Blaine isn't in a bad deal- as far as I know anyway."

"That doesn't help at all, actually, that doesn't leave a lot of options." He's worried, obviously. The guy was one of those nice types that cares about strangers almost as much as his own friends. In general that was a quality most humans like but as far as Sebastian was concerned it just meant being his friend didn't mean he was going to pick your side, and if you're not loyal then what kind of person are you? So while he didn't dislike Nick, there was no loyalty to him either. The guy was also going to be no help to Sebastian's current dilemma, so there was that.


	8. One Foot Wrong - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who isn't dead and got suddenly got motivation for this story back... that being said, before I finished this I also went back and edited the last seven chapters. You don't have to re-read it if you were here the first time around, the events are all the same but there is a great amount of change made to my addressing of Blaine as well as Sebastian's entire attitude in this situation.

To Daisy: I blame you entirely.  
To Daisy: No, I /wish/ I blamed you but I can't because I was there too and I let it happen  
From Daisy: Good to know youre not dead yet  
To Daisy: I may as well be  
To Daisy: I'm now a cheater and a liar, going behind everyone's backs to talk to someone I don't even like and keep his weird secrets no one would believe even if I wanted to spill them  
To Daisy: Oh and then that's the guy I cheated with to top it all off  
From Daisy: Are you okay?  
To Daisy: Did you read any of that? No I'm not okay  
From Daisy: I mean do you need any company?  
From Daisy: Not that company  
To Daisy: Oh now you care  
From Daisy: Not particularly  
From Daisy: I'm a demon Hummel knowing when people need things is kind of our job  
To Daisy: Piss off  
From Daisy: Public place for a nice civil discussion you can yell all you want  
From Daisy: Ill pay for coffee  
To Daisy: Damn right you will.  
From Daisy: That sounds like a yes  
To Days: Shit. No.  
From Daisy: See you in an hour <3  
To Daisy: God dammit.

He was a masochist for involving himself. He was an absolute moron. He doesn't have to actually go, just because he said he would. But then would Sebastian be mad enough to pop in, risk screwing up his life even more? If he did would it even be an accident? He was a demon, how much remorse could he actually possess? The last thing he needed was to see Sebastian again. It’s all he thinks about on the drive to meet him, yet at no point does Kurt turn around. He wonders as well if perhaps the other’s demonic nature could be influencing him, but this wasn’t the first time he’s done something he knows he shouldn’t.

When he walks into The Lima Bean he's actively telling himself not to. Clearly his common sense has abandoned him, but that was evident already wasn’t it? He cheated on his perfectly good boyfriend with a demon. He wouldn’t even believe it if not for the bruises on his pale skin.

Sebastian is waiting at a corner table as opposed to one of his usual spots in the center of the room. Kurt wonders who that was for; himself or the demon as he makes his way over regardless. He can feel those eyes on him again. Somehow his very gaze feels different than before in a way he can’t describe. More powerful? Knowing? It was like he was being watched by a giant snake he knew could lash out and kill him at any moment.

”Long time no see.” Sebastian teases, a slight smirk already in place.  
Kurt stops but doesn’t sit down. “Get me my coffee.”  
“Ah right.” And so begins what might be the first time Sebastian Smythe has ever listened to him. He gets to his feet and Kurt sits instead while he heads for the counter.

He feels cold when Sebastian sits by him again. His skin covers in goosebumps while his insides twist and boil. Kurt blames nerves and guilt- hot shame in his gut. It had to be. "What do you want?"  
Sebastian sits back in his seat, cocking his head to the side curiously. Kurt rolls his eyes.  
"You wanted to meet. You texted me."  
"No need to be so hostile about it. Like I said, I wanted to apologize."  
"So?" He quirks a brow. "Apologize."  
A beat passes, both simply looking at each other, trying to read the situation. "I did, didn't I? In the texts?"  
"You're joking." Kurt sighs. "You think that counts?"

"It doesn't?” To his credit, if it was a joke it was well planned. Sebastian looks to be genuinely confused, and if he isn't Kurt would be impressed but that didn't seem like his kind of prank. For the first time in this entire debacle, Kurt wonders about the demon's humanity. Squinting, he asks, "You were born human, right?"  
"I was." He answers without comment despite his clearly growing interest in where this was going.  
"How long had it been since you were a human?"  
"About eighty years."

He lets another beat pass. Staring, thinking. And finally a bitter smile spreads across his face, his eyes looking up to the ceiling and back down again with a sigh. "You don't understand anything about humans anymore, do you? Think what you want about Blaine or our relationship, he didn't deserve what we did to him. I didn't ever want to do that to him- if I wasn't in tears when you made your move I wouldn't have agreed at all and I hate that I'm even trying to blame it on my emotional state... What we did makes us disgusting. It makes me disgusted with myself. And I was a part of it. I didn't say no, I didn't even try and that scares the hell out of me but mostly it means it isn't purely your fault. I get that. But it was you who started it and put me in this position so no, a quick apology over text does not count."

Silence fills the space between them, and once again Kurt can’t help but feel like Sebastian was already three steps ahead of him. No matter what he says, how confused the demon might be, he also had a completely different way of looking at the world. At people. And as a result the gears turning in his head were painfully obvious as he processes everything Kurt just told him.

”You have no idea what's going on, do you? You're so desperate to be loved and to belong you can't see what's going on in your own relationship." His voice isn’t cold or harsh and yet Kurt's body goes rigid in an instant. "I’ll admit, when we first met I thought you were the only problem for that dopey little heartthrob of a boyfriend. I can’t remember the last time I was this wrong about people- you’re not bad for him Kurt. Sure you’ve cheated now but truth is, you’re both bad for you.

“You came to Dalton insecure and scared and he acted like your savior wether he knew it or not, and you played right into it. You stick by him instead of making new friends, you let him go and get whatever he wants even if you want it too without a complaint. When he gets mad you agree, when he’s jealous you give entire relationships up. You’re full of spunk around everyone but him. Around him you lay down and let him lead everything. You remember what you told me? About when you slept with him? That’s not normal. That’s not healthy.”

His hands are shaking. Trembling with emotions he can’t even identify as Sebastian paints a downright ugly picture. Kurt clenches his fists in his lap and swallows thickly.

”You’re like an addict, Kurt.” Sebastian’s voice is lower now. Sure of himself but somehow just slightly gentler in his message. “This relationship? It’s going to destroy you on this path but you’ll do anything to keep it going. Get another fix. Another kiss. You need to search somewhere else for your place in this world because by his side watching while he goes and gets your dreams, puts you down, and doesn’t see how you do it to yourself too, that isn’t it.”

”You really think you’re any better?” He snaps in a hushed tone, voice soft but tone sharp. "Let's say you're right- which you're not, but even if you are, how are you any better? You only got to sleep with me after making me cry over my real relationship. If Blaine is abusive then so are you."

[...]

"I made it worse." Nick's head snaps up at his roommate's declaration, the door slamming shut behind him. Sebastian immediately flops down on his bed, hands resting on his forehead and eyes on the ceiling. With that Nick abandons his homework for the time being, leaning back in the desk chair and turning to face his friend.

”You slept with him again?” He asks cautiously.  
“No, and after today we might never go there again. Or we will for wrong reasons.” In his peripheral he sees Nick waving his hand in a gesture asking him to continue when his pause drags on too long. “When we did the deed I said some things that upset him, he admitted some things that made it even worse, and I brought them up again today at coffee and he stormed out.”

”Did you- did you make a guy cry before you slept with him?” Sebastian closes his eyes in a wince at Nick’s appalled tone. He still isn’t looking when, in response to his silent admittance of guilt, his roommate smiles sourly and shakes his head.  
“You said ' _tears and all_ ' the last time you brought this up, I shouldn't be surprised but I actually thought you were joking or meant it was separate. Clearly I thought too highly of you... What do you want from this guy? Do you want to date him? Save him from his supposedly suspicious relationship? Because whatever it is, you need to re-evaluate it and how you’re trying to get there.” He wasn’t wrong. In fact he was painfully right, Sebastian realizes. It was supposed to be about a deal; telling him beforehand what’s he was would gain trust, poking at his relationship would make him vulnerable to persuasion. What was sex supposed to be?

Sebastian opens his eyes. ”...I don’t know.” He doesn’t have to turn his head to know that Nick was judging him, possibly preparing to do so quite vocally. “I did at first but I think it’s changed.”

”Then you better figure it out, because this isn’t just about you being confused. You’re toying with another person here.”

[...]

He can’t stop staring at his reflection. The bruises are fresh and clear on his skin. Somehow they looked even worse in his bathroom than they did at school. There was no way he could be intimate with Blaine again until they healed completely. Surely though his boyfriend would notice if he suddenly became a prude again right after they finally have sex.

With that in mind Kurt is reminded that he doesn’t even know what to expect from here on out. Was a floodgate now open to quickies in between classes or would it be as it was before? Should he expect to be woo’d with dinner each time or just groped when Blaine is in the mood? Another thing they should have talked about but haven’t.  
He wonders if Blaine was as confused and nervous as he was. In a way he hopes that he is. He always seemed to know what he was doing despite also being a virgin but it would be reassuring to know that he was concerned about their relationship now as well.

Of course he couldn’t possibly be as nervous as Kurt. Not when half of his problem was stemmed from an affair that started with their relationship being criticized and ended with Kurt’s pale skin decorated in ugly marks. With a sigh he turns away, pulling his pants most of the way up before returning to his end to grab the shirt he’d need to tuck into them. Before he even pulls the garment over his head, the bedroom door is being pushed open. And just like that, he was screwed.

"Out! Get out!"  
"Shit, sorry-" Finn flounders, caught in the headlights for a moment before turning away, almost closing the door before turning around again to face Kurt. "Are those bruises? Oh my god are those bruises?!"

Kurt stiffly but quickly tugs his shirt on over his head, heart pounding in his chest and climbing up into his throat. "Get _out of my room_ , Finn." He snaps as his brother marches his way across the carpet to him.  
"No, no on your hips-" Kurt has seen Finn angry a lot lately. He can't recall the last time he heard his voice shaking with rage though. In his second moment of shock Finn takes advantage; pushing up his shirt with one hand and pulling on his jeans with the other, just enough to see the patches of discoloration where Sebastian had held him so tight.

Kurt isn't weak, but he isn't strong enough to actually push Finn away. When he shoves his chest his brother takes a step back regardless, silent except for a breath he held suddenly rushing out. His heart must be running as fast as Kurt's because his face was tinting and chest was heaving just as much as the smaller boy's.

"Who did it?" The words are low. Quiet but rough. "Was it Blaine? Is he hurting you-"  
"No, Finn-"  
"What the hell happened?!"

He hasn't been shouted at so loudly before. Maybe once, but he can't remember it. Kurt winces at the bellowing, pained sound to Finn's voice. Trembling hands move slowly while the other processes, buttoning his pants and pulling down the bottom on his shirt. His lips part to answer and linger that way, afraid of blaming Blaine just as much as of saying it was someone else. Either way was hardly any better than the other; Finn was picturing brute force. Abuse. The night with Sebastian has come back to him in full by now; it wasn't painful like that. It wasn't unwanted. It was a grounding sort of pressure, an ache at worst that made his joints turn to jelly.

He can't come up with an answer before Finn is racing out his door and down the stairs, and all Kurt himself can do is chase.

"Finn! Finn don't!" As he races down the stairs behind his brother he can hear the creak of his father's chair in the living room as the man gets to his feet to follow or step in.  
"What's goin' on?" He doesn't look at his dad but he can hear the suspicion in his voice. He'd be more worried if he didn't have to stop Finn from beating Blaine to a pulp. That he was terrified for. Nearly trying to tackle the taller teen when racing to grab onto him before he can get out the door.  
"Finn, don't!" His own voice is different already. Horse from the lump of emotion in his throat and bitten out through a tight jaw. "Listen to me for _one_ minute!"

"No!" He shouts, shoving Kurt with the arm he held as he turns to face him. Carole and Burt alike yell in the background as Kurt stumbles but only grips him tighter. "I thought we'd been through this! With Karofsky and then the night before the show-"  
"Stop it! For god's sake, Finn!" Everything hurts. His chest, his throat, his eyes, his hands. He doesn't register how Finn's arm was involuntarily flinching from his nails digging into the skin, or how their parents were hovering close now, ready to rip the two apart if need be.  
"I wasn't there the first time! And all the guys in glee- and Burt, they were all right I should have been there! I should have helped you and I didn't with him so you're not stopping me now. I'm not gonna let someone hurt you again and get away with it, Kurt, I wont do it!"

"I'm not a child, Finn!" Yet he felt like he was going to cry like one as he finally lets go of Finn's arm and clenches fists at his sides instead. "I don't need to be protected!"  
"Oh yeah? Then why'd you change schools last time? If you could handle this stuff you never would have gone to Dalton."  
"Hey!" Burt snaps, his hand on the tall teen's shoulder, only to be shrugged off immediately.  
"You act like you're so brave a-and maybe you are in some ways but you can't defend yourself, Kurt! Look at yourself! So I'm gonna go kick the shit out Blaine because someone needs to and you're not gonna stop me-"

"No but I will," Burt snaps, staring Finn down for a moment once gaining his attention. Kurt hates what was happening. Everything about this still moment makes him wish to be anywhere but here. Wish he had a time machine to fix this, stop Finn from seeing a thing. His father looks between the two boys as he continues. “I don’t care who but someone is gonna tell me what the hell is going on here or no one is going anywhere.”

”Kurt has bruises. On his hips, and last I checked Blaine was the only person he’s sleeping with.” He wants to kill his brother. Kurt never thought he’d be so mad at Finn since the basement incident but somehow this was worse. He didn’t hesitate for a second before spilling his assumptions to Burt, and so Kurt doesn’t hesitate before slapping him across the face, once again drawing a yell from both parents and one of their hands on his arm.

”It’s none of your business, Finn! It’s no one’s business but mine, alright! Mine! Just because everyone else around here airs all of their problems doesn’t mean I want to too so for the love of god can everyone just keep their mouths shut and their hands to themselves?! I’m dealing with it and you know what? Sometimes it is easy to do that alone, okay, so can you all just _back off_?”

He yanks his arm from whoever was holding it. His vision was blurry with tears but he didn’t register any falling. His face was burning and he wouldn’t be shocked to find a vein bulging in the side of his neck. Carole starts to say something. Kurt doesn’t hear it. All he heard was the sound of buildings crashing down around him as too many situations come to head at once in the worst, most confusing way possible.

And then he leaves.

[...]

Nick isn’t supposed to answer the door. Kurt didn’t grab his phone before he came down here though, he couldn’t message anyone. He nearly drove to Blaine’s before passing right by the turn off. Somehow by the time he’d done that the descision was clear. He didn’t think any further. Didn’t know what he was doing, but he knew where he was going. He just also forgot that who he was going to see also had a roommate- not only a roommate but one that knew both him and his boyfriend.

”Kurt?” He finally asks, blinking at the intruder, his brow beginning to furrow. Kurt’s eyes were still bloodshot definitely and possibly puffy.  
“Hey, Nick. This is probably going to sound weird but is- is Sebastian here?” He could see gears turning in the other boy’s head. The answer to his question however interrupted any of Nick’s before he could ask them.

Sebastian stood behind his roommate in a pair of sweatpants and a white T-shirt, probably planning on staying in for once. Kurt’s silver lining is that he doesn’t feel bad about possibly spoiling that plan.

The demon takes in the scene, to his credit, rather quickly. He could probably feel the air around Kurt when the door opened, before he even saw his face. “Hey, dollface..” he greets almost as if this was a normal occurrence when all three of them knew that it was not. "Wasn't expecting you."  
"Can we talk?"  
"Yeah.. Yeah let me change and we'll go for a walk, alright?" Kurt nods. Nick looks between the two, uncertain as Sebastian steps back and towards the closet. He holds up a finger to Kurt to ask him to wait before closing the door.

Only a minute passes before it opens back up and Sebastian emerges in jeans and a polo. Kurt can't fathom how an immortal being has such poor fashion sense, but he wasn't hardly in the mood to bring it up or dwell.

They start in silence. Nick waves goodbye as they start to walk away. Kurt waves back half-heartedly. Sebastian sets a surprisingly gentle hand on his shoulder, the casual smirk fading quickly from his lips. Kurt could blame the weight in his chest on what happened before he got here but by the time he made it to Dalton the adrenaline was gone. His body had mostly calmed.

"Nick wont tell anyone you were here." He turns his head to Sebastian, blinking up at him in confusion. "I know you're probably worried about this getting back to someone, right? He knows when to keep his mouth shut and I let him know this was one of those times. So.. What happened?"  
Breathing was feeling mildly difficult now, but he inhales a long breath before replying. "I don't want to talk about it. I just drove two hours to get away from it- I don't even know why I'm here I just... I need to think about anything besides my life right now."

There's another pause then, in which he assumes Sebastian is debating how to respond, what to offer, if he should joke about it. Kurt knows him well enough by now to know there was an innuendo on the tip of his tongue. Instead he nods and says, "How about we spend the night in my life then? Don't need to drink, don't need to kiss anybody, just come out for a good time with me and forget your problems."

He wants to say no. He wants to scoff and tell him he was a moron but somehow nothing sounded more inviting.


	9. Notice; timeline errors

Okay so it was brought to my attention that in Finn yelling at Kurt, I completely fucked the timeline here by having him ask about the night at Scandals and the play. It's been a while okay? SO I removed that line, the mentions of Sam that occurred before he was actually meant to be back at McKinely, and removed a mention or two of Chandler because I was annoyed with how many times I brought that up. To clarify as we proceed though, here is also the current timeline up to this point:

Chapter 1, 3x5 “the first time”

Chapter 2, 3x5 “the first time”

Chapter 3, 3x7 “I kissed a girl” + stolen Chandler plot from 3x17

Chapter 4, In between 3x7 and 3x8

Chapter 5, 3x8-3x10

Chapter 6, 7, and 8 all take place during 3x10 “Yes/No” aka all of these events ideally took place over mere days. I’ve reviewed the chapters but not with a fine-tooth comb so if that doesn’t make sense still, you can pretend it stretched over two weeks instead of one.

I'm glad it was pointed out so I could fix this and make everything smooth continuing forward, but at this point I'm tired of editing. If you see another error in what I've written to this point I'm probably not going to fix it, sorry. Any new chapters however I wont mind changing a few lines to make more sense, but I'm not going to keep going back.

 

Thanks to everyone who is reading, I appreciate it and I'm glad y'all like the story and I hope this clears some things up. If not....Oh well. My bad.

 

 

This probably sounds way more aggressive than I'm intending it. I promise I'm not angry.


	10. Landfill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am tired y'all. This ended up way longer than I expected, I wrote parts of it at work on napkins because I very quickly became a busy fuckin bee- good luck watch out for typos there's probably several.

He appreciates the spectacle that Michael week immediately becomes. With memories of the weekend clouding his mind so intensely, the break is a relief. It also helped that everyone was so distracted with thoughts on song selections and costumes that Kurt didn't have to deal with much attention on him. Even Blaine, after their Saturday date, was falling back into his usual, perky attitude and focusing his energy onto performance.

Saturday, Kurt thinks back on sadly. Friday he was with Sebastian after school, yelling with his family at home, and then gone back to the demon until the wee hours of the morning. Friday he was tipsy but not drunk enough to slur and vomit again. Sebastian drove, stayed sober for once himself. He helped him loosen up. Breath on his neck, hands on his hips. His presence lurking behind Kurt until he was lost in the loud music and flashing lights through the dark club. It was higher scale than Scandals, easier to get lost in. Feel like someone else in. No one from Lima would catch him. Catch them.

When he was decidedly distracted enough Sebastian slipped away, back to the bar to watch protectively while Kurt danced with others, from one man straight to the next for what could easily have been hours. True to his promise, he didn't suggest drinks. Kurt said he could use one and so Sebastian paid when he was certain. Then a few more. He kept his hands generally to himself and kissed no strangers nor demons. It was almost innocent. Almost, if not for the circumstance or the way he moved his hips with another's.

When it was done he felt lighter. Lighter than he has been in months.

He didn't want to go home. He doesn't think anyone can blame him for that. When he got home he'd have three worried and angry family members to deal with. All with questions and complaints, and no matter how justified they were, Kurt didn't want to deal with any of it. He was lucky Sam was with Mike that night. He came back for one competition, went back to his family for Christmas break, and otherwise has been staying at the Hummel-Hudson household.

This far he didn't seem to know much. He had his own life going on and so did Kurt. He was in a way like Finn himself; they saw each other at meals, during most mornings, at school, but they didn't have time to spend an abundance of it together. All Kurt was sure of in where he fit in the recent events in his own life was that he would absolutely agree with Finn the moment he found out just how bad things looked.

When he was home there was a small blessing in that at least that one extra pair of eyes wasn't there to judge him. The rest was bad enough.

He didn’t really sleep that night, as exhausted as he was. Only two hours and the stress woke him no later than he was usually up anyway. It wasn’t a pleasant morning either but he managed to keep to himself until it was time to meet Blaine. To his credit, his boyfriend finally did nothing something wrong then. No amount of moisturizing can hide how little rest he’d gotten. Still, Kurt dispelled his concerns well enough they had an enjoyable afternoon together. It would have been anyway if he could focus on the present anyway. He laughed when he should, smiled when he should, but a knot was taking over his insides- a twisting of guilt that made it hard to even stomach coffee.

He’s almost positive Blaine knew more than he was letting on. Almost being the keyword only because Kurt has been prone to paranoia before. For all he knew those were loving gazes rather than worried ones.  
He doesn’t want him to worry anymore. Not like he used to- he used to want Blaine to be concerned just to remind him that he cares. Now he just wants everything to be okay.

Michael week is a break. It’s almost refreshing, even with Finn casting him looks every time they cross paths. For once Kurt can’t tell what those looks are supposed to mean, even coming from his brother. Judgement or upset or hurt or pure worry. Something was different between them now and it’s only been one day. At least he wasn’t being sung to in glee club though. The last thing Kurt needs is another confrontation, never mind a public one.

It’s bearable until part of the club gathers at the Lima Bean. That is to say, until the peaceful bubble of meaningless conversation is popped by the one and only Sebastian Smythe, as if on cue. Kurt can’t be sure if he appeared because of who was there or if it was really the topic of conversation like it seemed. Coming out of his confusion, Kurt looks to Blaine while Sebastian greets them all and spits out the first complaint he can come up with, "Does he _live_ here or something? Seriously you are always here." Sebastian looks at his feet, mouth twisting in a way that makes Kurt think he might want to smile if not for the current extra company, right up until Artie finishes his own questioning.

And then it comes back around to his boyfriend. Blaine and Sebastian had been talking. Talking often enough that when Sebastian called about red-wine stains, Blaine was not only comfortable with that but comfortable enough to beam about their current week in glee club. Like friends. Friends who neither of them mentioned to Kurt. Not his boyfriend who thought it wasn't okay for Kurt to text another guy sweet messages but was apparently often talking to the most promiscuous boy around next to Puckerman. And not the demon that drew Kurt in behind said boyfriend's back either, without shame or guilt about Blaine but a hint of remorse for Kurt himself.

It hits him like a train. Blinking, he asks with a slightly pitched voice to hide his immense discomfort, "How often do you two talk?" to which Blaine only has the decency to make a face at and open his mouth to reply when Sebastian cuts him off.  
"Oh hey Kurt, I almost didn't recognize you, you're wearing boy clothes for once."

In another context it might feel like an inside joke despite how often he's been teased before about his clothing choices. A little nod to one of the first times they actually spent time together. Here though Kurt can't help but feel it was entirely hostile despite just last weekend being comforted by the one who said it.

He's grateful for Santana and her attitude stepping in before he was expected to reply. As the clubs bickers with Sebastian about song choices for the next competition, Kurt isn't really listening.

[...]

To Daisy: Why have you been talking to Blaine?  
From Daisy: uhhh well he's friendly? he likes checking in having a chat and i cant exactly avoid him without being suspicious  
From Daisy: we dont talk about you dont worry  
From Daisy: you there?  
To Daisy: Yeah.  
From Daisy: you okay?  
To Daisy: I don't know anymore.

There's a weight on his chest standing up; stood in the kitchen texting Sebastian right after getting home from the encounter at the Lima Bean. Finn was talking with Sam upstairs. It was only Tuesday and it felt like the end of the month never mind the week. His eyes feel dry and lids heavy. Tired in his bones. He wants to lay down with Sebastian with a bottle of booze and forget the world in an entirely - and surprisingly - innocent sense. He also wants to puke.

From Daisy: come over?  
To Daisy: Sure.

He gets his wish and more. More and more and more until he wonders if he can ever sleep through the night peacefully again. He used to think that he had incredible self control. Now he can't seem to resist anything, can he?

They're lying still afterwards. The alcohol was barely touched beforehand and now Kurt isn't sure if he wants it or not, so he doesn't ask for it to be passed over from the nightstand. Sebastian mouths at his bare shoulder almost playfully until blue eyes meet green.  
"I think you're the only guy I've ever seen be _more_ stressed after sex." He starts conversationally. As if they didn't just sneak behind Blaine's back again. As if this was normal- any of it. What he was, what they started as. The fact that Kurt still had to go home and smile to his family, his friends, his boyfriend and pretend everything was okay when it didn't feel like anything was anymore.

Another _nom_ on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
Kurt scoffs. "Is that even a question?"  
"Hey," Sebastian chuckles softly. "I'm being nice."  
"You're still not good at it." Regardless, he can't help the way the corner of his mouth quirks upward in amusement.

"Why does it burn?" He asks with his gaze drifting downwards; across the demon's chest and stopping at the blanket pulled up to their waists. Kurt can feel him going still at the question. "When we... When you touched me it was literally hot. Both times. Almost thought you were going to burn me."  
The slight tension beside him dissipates at his explanation. "I don't have a scientific reason for it, but y'know. Demon thing."  
A little snort. "Of course.."

"Seriously, what's up? Feeling bad about Blaine still or is there something else?"  
"You would know wouldn't you?" Kurt looks back up to his eyes. Those damn eyes. If there's some bite in his next words, he can't say it was entirely accidental. "Demon mind reading powers or whatever?"  
"I see emotions, not thought and you're just a big blob of gloom. And satisfaction, for the record."

Kurt sits up with a shake of his head and a sharp breath in through his nose. "I don't want to hear how happy you think I am being a cheater."  
"Hey, I also mentioned gloom didn't I?" Sebastian asks, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Whatever just- cut the shit, Sebastian."  
"No shit, I'm asking you questions. Don't be such a bitch- you came here willingly. All of that was willing and very much so if the moaning and stripping me first is anything to go by."  
"Maybe I'm self destructing." He snaps, throwing off the blanket to climb out of bed and begin the process of getting dressed again. While he does so, behind the rustling of his clothes he hears Sebastian dropping back down on the mattress.

"I’m kind of the king of that realm, Kurt.” more rustling. Sebastian was getting to his feet while Kurt buttoned his shirt.  
“And?”  
“Maybe you are. Or maybe you just can’t accept that you aren’t in love anymore.”

All he does is turn to shove him back before storming out.

[...]

Everything hurt. As predicted, he misses another night of sleep almost entirely. No matter how exhausted he feels he can’t seem to rest at all. Karma at its finest. It turns Kurt into a drone, wandering through the halls, filling out homework during his classes like a robot. If his grades drop because of this he will be thourougnly disappointed but not entirely surprised. He always did his work like that but by the time he finishes today he finds that he can’t remember everything he wrote down, which bubbles he filled.

It wasn't until everyone was gathering again in the club room that he remembered what was happening around him, why everyone else was all upset. He supposed that he was too but for entirely different reasons. If it wasn't for the secrets he was keeping, the burden of it all, Kurt would be mad about Sebastian's leadership choices as well. Taking songs from the artist New Directions wanted to use just so that they couldn't, it was petty and mean and the anger makes sense, especially considering how much these people put up with already. At the moment it feels rather minuscule to Kurt though.

His attention begins to drift again until Finn speaks up. He sounds almost cold rather than passionate when he starts, and Kurt isn't sure what was more mature; the fact that he didn't yell at Blaine when he had another excuse or his statement about fighting back instead of worrying. Kurt is mildly concerned that he meant that in more ways than one but it was still one of the more impressive things he's said in this room.

The fact that it comes down to a sing-off is less impressive. It's set up that evening, in a parking garage with leather jackets and black gloves as if something dangerous was actually about to happen when really the biggest risk they had was security telling them all to leave or a car honking because dancing teenagers were in the way- but Kurt doesn't comment. It wouldn't be like him to.

Under normal circumstances he is aware that he'd find it all less dumb. He grew up with a deep appreciation for story told in song and the messages that can be translated with music. Expressing emotions no matter how soft or angry was always done through song in glee club unless the fists came before sheet music could be picked. He should be more gung-ho when even Noah Puckerman went along just fine. The guy had a record, a reputation both for his charm and his violent tendencies, and the mohawk did truly make him look more intimidating, and yet here he was with the rest of the glee club dancing angrily.

Soon after beginning of course Kurt can't exactly be concerned about what everyone else was doing. He doesn't bump into anyone but his eyes aren't on them. He was being distracted once again by the demon with the green eyes that seemed to bare into his very soul. Reading his emotions, at this point he may as well be reading his mind. Sebastian in return barely looks away either. When he does his suspicious gaze is on Blaine.

It's all well and good until a slushie is pulled from a brown paper bag as if it were a weapon. As it turns out, it somewhat is. Worst, he thinks, is that Sebastian holds it in front of Kurt. He catches a gleam in his eye that he doesn't have time to process before he had to shield his face from the frosty red liquid.

The splash comes but it doesn't hit Kurt. By the time he’s lowering the hands that shielded his face, he’s also hearing a cry from his boyfriend as Blaine goes down, hands over his own eyes as he continues to groan in pain. Kurt’s jaw falls open as he drops to his knees, immediately trying to see the damage and help. Mere seconds pass and the Warblers begin turning away- their old friends turning away from Blaine writhing on the floor. They worshipped him as a performer months ago, and now here they were dismissing his pain. Maybe they were all screwed up.

He can’t understand it. Sebastian's attitude had made sense. They had to pretend as if everything was fine. They didn't like each other, they barely knew each other. That was the act. That was the show- and as far as Kurt knew they were maintaining it well so what was this step farther meant to be? If Blaine hadn't leapt in front of him the slushie was going to hit Kurt himself. It was the extra mile in a rouse not half as deep as the trick would imply.

Kurt didn't think so anyway.

Kurt tries to make sense of it during the drive to the hospital, in the waiting room with Blaine's parents. He'd only met them once before and now they barely acknowledge him, distracted by concern for their son. His father demanded the story not harshly, Kurt delivered it vaguely with a slightly shaky tone and that was the end of their conversation. Kurt didn’t mind. He didn’t know what else to say.

When he goes home everyone is waiting for him. Finn clearly told their parents what happened and either didn’t know when Kurt would be back or he didn’t want to be kicked out of this conversation like the last one.

There was a brief few minutes of peace where Kurt is allowed to get himself something warm to drink while they cover the basics- that is, making sure he’s okay before asking anything more serious. When they do, it of course is his dad leading the charge cautiously, “I need you to be honest with me right now,” he holds up a hand when he sees Kurt’s mouth open to protest early. “We all know there’s something going on with you, and you don’t wanna talk about it, I got that. But you can’t keep lying to us here.. Finn says the guy that threw the slushie at Blaine was named Sebastian. That the same Sebastian that picked you up that one day?”

”What?” Kurt closes his eyes briefly in a wince when Finn asks.  
“Yeah, dad. It’s him. But I had no idea this would happen- back in October he wanted nothing more than to get into Blaine’s pants and when he finally backed off it- I don’t know he _seemed_ sorry. We hung out a few times, I thought everything was at least under the bridge until now.” He doesn’t like lying. Hiding things was a bit different, blatantly lying to his family made him feel even sicker with himself.

”Kurt, we just need to understand.” Carole chimes in, sounding as compassionate as ever. “All you really said when you came back was that no one hurt you but that’s clearly a lie. You say Blaine is perfect but you’ve looked so tired lately- you gotta understand how it looks. If Blaine isn’t who’s bothering you or hurting you then maybe this Sebastian guy... maybe something happened with him? And maybe you turned him down or said no more and he got mad and tried to throw that drink at you?”

He looks up at the ceiling. An exasperated sigh as he reaches behind him to grab his mug of cocoa off the counter blindly. It was a fine assumption, it did make sense. Kurt just hated the position he was in. The truth wouldn’t do. He couldn’t explain what actually happened even if he wanted to. No matter what he said he was a liar and a cheat. His family was scared and angry on his behalf, his boyfriend was in he hospital, and Sebastian was...

”I don’t know what the hell is going on with Sebastian and at this point I don’t want to. We hung out twice, nothing happened good or bad. No one has done anything to me I wasn’t okay with. Everyone in this room has had sex before, are you really telling me you can’t possibly imagine how things could get a little rough in the heat of the moment?” It was as close to honest as he could come and it still made his cheeks tint pink. Lips pursed he tries to fix his parents with a look, tries to convince them with his face that he was being honest but either of them barely hesitate no matter how uncomfortable he could have just made them.

”If that’s all then why didn’t you say so from the start?”  
They don’t buy it. It’s a miracle Finn wasn’t yelling again. Burt looked heart broken. “I was embarrassed.”  
“No one buys that, Kurt.” Finn finally speaks up, this time sounding considerably resigned. Kurt hates everything about it.  
“You don’t have to, it’s what happened.”

[...]

To Daisy: What the fuck is wrong with you?  
To Daisy: Do you have any idea what you even did? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT  
From Daisy: in my defense it wasnt even meant for him  
To Daisy: And that's so much BETTER?? Wanting to blind ME instead of my boyfriend GREAT JOB AT GETTING ME TO TRUST YOU  
To Daisy: Seriously, Sebastian. Was this all some sort of fucking ploy? Some stupid game to you?  
From Daisy: it wasnt going to hit your face just think about it okay he was diving DOWN by the time it hit him in the face  
To Daisy: ????  
From Daisy: it was supposed to hit your clothes i read somewhere that the rock salt would stain  
From Daisy: it was a harmless prank gone wrong i promise  
From Daisy: cmon kurt im not a good guy i know that but hurting you isnt actually a part of any plan here  
To Daisy: I'll talk to you later.

[...]

From Daisy: is it later yet?  
From Daisy: cmon kurt i wanna show you something  
From Daisy: pretty please?  
To Daisy: I'm at school.  
From Daisy: meet me after  
To Daisy: You're a dick and I'm going to visit my boyfriend after school.  
From Daisy: we need to talk  
To Daisy: Maybe later.

[...]

Once again Kurt pretends that his grief is over Blaine’s injury and nothing else. He’s quiet in telling the club what exactly the damage is, about the scratched cornea in Blaine's right eye. Surprise crosses every single face in the room. Mr. Schue expresses such, Finn insists it was on purpose. Just as their teacher says though, without evidence there was nothing that could be done about it.  
"Sebastian is evil-" Kurt says with just the slightest tremor in his voice as he moves to take a seat. Did he truly mean that though, even he himself wonders. Who was evil at this time, it might be Kurt himself. The cheater, the liar. Supposedly Sebastian hadn't meant to do this kind of damage. "he needs to be expelled.."

He can feel his brother's eyes on him as he sits down, lingering as he tries to find more meaning behind those words. Fearing just that, he's sure.

What they should do, Kurt thinks, is for once listen to their teacher. The system was designed for things like this, wasn't it? Dalton had been alerted, an investigation was opened into Sebastian Smythe. That news isn't surprising but Kurt does feel a tinge of something new he can't quite place- or at least doesn't want to.

What was most surprising at the moment was that Artie seemed to be the most outwardly upset, suddenly griping about how “Dalton is old school, they won’t turn their back on one of their own." which wasn't even true. The entire premise to Dalton in advertising and in Kurt's previous experience there is that they had no tolerance for bullying or violence at all. Stepping a toe out of line opened investigations of varying degrees. Old school, absolutely. Hiding their student's bad behavior to what? Save face? Never. Kurt doesn't say anything. He hardly had a chance anyway before the wheel-bound boy was protesting and soon exclaiming his frustration reaching it's boiling point. Kurt can't remember a time he and Blaine talked just the two of them. Why he would be so irritated is a mystery unless he was projecting- which quite frankly seemed to be the most likely case. His boyfriend's injury was being turned into an obnoxious and even inaccurate catalyst. Not that Kurt really had a right to be insulted on his behalf. Knowing Blaine, he probably wouldn't mind. It was Kurt's problem.

At Blaine's house the younger teen agreed, for which he's glad. Kurt still had a distinct feeling that Sebastian wasn't going to be punished for this. Caught maybe, at least by his peers and Kurt's. After all these years alive though it seemed unlikely he'd let himself be expelled never mind arrested now.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asks, slightly hesitant in breaking the brief silence they had fallen into while Kurt drifted into his thoughts again. He needed to stop doing that. He turns his gaze back to his partner's face, blinking and giving a short, curious hum. "Is there's something... You and Sebastian were looking at each other a lot during the Michael-off. I could've sworn he was _staring_ at you pretty much the entire time, actually."

His entire body goes rigid in his seat besides the bed. Mere seconds pass yet they somehow feel like an eternity, setting his crumbling insides on fire as his body refuses to let him breathe. It was only two seconds. When they pass Kurt releases his breath, expression the same save for a small furrow in his brow. "I'm not sure what you're asking me."  
"Did something happen between you two?" Blaine spits it out like he'd been holding it in for ages- like Kurt let out the breath he just had in his lungs. "Good or bad- though I'm guessing bad since he was aiming for you with the slushie.."  
Kurt swallows thickly. "Not really." He says with a shrug and another sigh. "Sebastian is just... We never liked each other. We pretended at first, obviously. I guess neither of us wanted you to feel torn between your boyfriend and your new friend but at this point I think he just hates me."

"...What? You really--" Saved for once by Finn and Rachel of all people, coming to visit with dvds and songs to sing.

[...]

Everything was a mistake. His family thinks that he was being abused and didn't know how to help, who to blame. His boyfriend knew something was wrong but had no idea what besides the fact that it put him in the hospital. His lover - and what a foul taste that brings to his mouth - thought that his boyfriend was shit and he was the solution-- and Kurt himself was a walking disaster.

Senior year used to look like the best year of his young life. The most promising, in theory. Now he was wondering how he was supposed to survive this at all. It's a familiar sort of thought; he used to think like this on a daily basis. Now that he thinks about it, he can't recall making it through the entirety of a year without thinking about death. The concept or his own specifically. If that wasn't a sign, he isn't sure what was.

His phone rings then. Kurt snorts at the timing, sitting up on his elbows where he lays in bed and reaches over to grab the device. "What?" He asks in place of a greeting after seeing the ID.  
"Santana and I had our own little Michael-off today."  
"Wh...You did what now?"  
"She started it, I promise. Wanted to know what I put in the slushie...And what's going on between us. I went for a duel, you guys are pretty easily distracted by musical battles."

He sits up properly, slouching forward somewhat and pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Great. Is there anyone who hasn't noticed something's up? Blaine wants to know why you were starring at me in the parking garage."  
"Oof. What'd you say?"  
"You just hate my guts. Told him how we faked playing nice for his benefit at first but this was a long time coming. Sort of."  
"Not bad."  
"What'd you say to Santana?"  
"Dodged the question. Said you just get on my nerves.. You sound tired."

Another snort. "I'm exhausted. I'm sure it'll come as a surprise, but I don't actually want to be in this mess. Everything... I just want it to stop."  
A beat passes, then two. "You don't have to keep seeing me. I know I'm persistent but-"  
"Do you really think I don't fucking know that?" A pause. A sigh. Kurt rubs at his eyes. "That might be the worst part. Every last bit of this is my own damn fault... And I hate it. I hate myself maybe more than I ever did before and that is saying something."  
"...Do you need me to come over?"  
"Does that honestly sound like a good idea to you?"  
"That doesn't answer the question."  
"Yes. But you can't."

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did glaze over them banging again, don't worry bout it.  
> ...Except on behalf of Kurt's mental state, preferably.


End file.
